AngelBones
by KatherineBones
Summary: Una historia diferente, desde una visión diferente donde el tiempo es el protagonista. Mundos distintos, y dos historias que se entrecruzan de forma misteriosa pero un cambio hará que la mente de Temperance se vuelva loca. ¿Como hará para adaptarse a esa nueva visión del mundo?
1. AngelBones

Hace mucho tiempo escribí un crossover que nunca termine, olvide el e-mail y no sé cómo recuperarlo.  
Después de mucha gente insistía en que lo terminara he decidió hacerlo.  
Lo deje de lado por una mala racha personal y pido disculpas a quienes lo leíais.  
Al releerlo he modificado algunas cositas, pero esto es por que cuando lo escribí era muy pequeña y bueno tiene algunos fallos de redacción, pero la trama sigue igual.  
Hoy subiré dos capítulos que ya estaban escritos, hay más en el antiguo archivo pero no quiero agobiar así que si queréis que suba todos ya los subo sin problemas esta noche y este fin de semana pondré el nuevo.

**La decisión es vuestra solo tenéis que decírmelo en los comentarios.**

Espero que lo disfruten de nuevo.  
Y sobretodo disculpen las molestias


	2. Prologo

**_CAPITULO 1: PROLOGO..._**

**_1879_**

Estoy harto de tanta muerte, tanta sangre, no sé qué me pasa. Yo, Ángelus, siempre he querido matar y beber de humanos débiles y con el ego muy subido y ahora me siento impotente. Débil.  
¿Sera el miedo?  
¡Miedo a que!  
Nunca tuve miedo a nada. El miedo es para cobardes.  
Estaré maldito, seguro, ¿pero a qué se debe esta jodida maldición?  
He vivido escondido durante años, y siglos, asesinando a mi antojo mujeres, bellas y hermosas que se acercaban hacia mí con desparpajo, lindas como princesas, con piel de porcelana, podría habérmelas quedado para mí, pero las prefería muertas, estaban tan ricas, sabían tan bien, solo hacía falta darles una monedita, a veces incluso ni eso y caían en tus redes, cuando se dejaban besar solo tenía que abrir la boca sacar mis dientes y morder con tranquilidad hasta que soltaran el último de sus alientos.  
Fácil, ¿verdad?  
Luego estaban las otras chicas, las que había que cortejar, esas eran más fácil de morder, ellas te miraban con ojos dulces y tú solo tenías que mirarlas igual, ellas se escondían con una risilla ridícula detrás de un árbol y tu seguías andando como si la ignoraras entonces ellas se acercaban a ti con sus amigas pero sin separarse de sus padres los que estaban en la tienda de al lado, era fácil ellas te preguntaban si eras nuevo en la ciudad y decías que si entonces cuando al iniciar la conversación sus amigas se largaban, solo las empujabas al callejón y mordías.  
Nadie se daba cuenta, hasta que las encontraban muertas.  
Para entonces yo ya me había ido y por mucho que buscaran un asesino siempre culpaban al incorrecto porque yo había desaparecido de la ciudad.  
Era vampiro, hermoso y seductor y tenía habilidades para hacer olvidar a algunos chivatos, aunque en caso de que no me obedecieran era sencillo.  
Morían.  
Pero ahora era diferente, cuando me acercaba a ellas, sentía pena.  
¡PENA!  
¿Qué maldito vampiro siente pena?  
¡Maldigo al brujo o la bruja que me puso esta maldición!  
La maldigo.  
La pena que siento me hace olvidarme de los actos de pelea o de matar, y ahora me pide ayudar a una sabrosa campesina o burguesa.  
La primera vez que me ocurría esto, y esperaba que fuera la última.  
Vampiro soy, creado para matar, alimentarme de humanos. Creado para derramar sangre en el mundo, creado para luchar, y no morir, creado para pelear con manos y dientes, eso es lo que mi naturaleza indicaba, porque lo que mejor se me daba era cazar con uñas y dientes, mis afilados colmillos eran preciosos, y nadie los superaba yo, era el vampiro más poderoso, Ángelus, el mejor, hasta ahora, en el cual esta maldita maldición había sacado la bondad en mí, la desgracia que había caído en mí no podía ser más pésima, y las lágrimas que podía soltar no podían ser más gordas, además como dijo mi amigo Edgar Allan Poe "El demonio del mal es uno de los instintos primarios del corazón humano." Y yo era un demonio del mal, al menos fui creado para serlo y no traicionar a mi raza.  
¿Pero ahora iba a traicionarla?  
¡Horror!  
¡Repugnancia!  
Eso es lo que siento sobre mí.  
Preferiría estar muerto a seguir viviendo, después de destrozar mi naturaleza.  
No era un vampiro digno en vida, no era nadie, al que conocer, no era nada, lo que los humanos llaman monstruo es en lo que yo acababa de convertirme.  
Si, ahora solo era un monstruo.  
Un asqueroso y baboso monstruo de ciudad.  
Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé qué es preferible: el mal que hace bien, o el bien que hace mal.  
El mal que hace bien es cruel, pero claro el bien que hace mal, es aún más cruel, la crueldad que supone eso es gorda, cuidar a alguien quererla y en el último segundo asesinarla con tus propias manos.  
Eso haría.  
A partir de ahora haría el bien para luego hacer el peor de los males.

**_1899_**

Hace frio.  
¡No sé dónde estoy!  
Sé que es una alcantarilla. El olor a rata mojada y excrementos delatan mi posición.  
Busco ratas de las cual me pueda alimentar, animalitos dulces y peludos.  
La luz del día no hace nada más que aparecer y con ella no puedo salir al exterior, llevo sin beber sangre varios días y la necesito.  
Me duele matar a un humano, la maldición pudo conmigo, así que tengo que acostumbrarme a una cena barata y escasa de proteínas, algo que mi dieta pocas veces tolera.  
No me aguanto y el hambre aumenta con el tiempo, cada día lleva a más y más y yo ya no sé qué hacer, con él.  
Una rata, dulce, su sangre me recuerda a la primavera, es un sabor diferente, es el sabor a niña asustada, no sé por qué los bebes tienen un sabor a carne, carne dulce y ese es el mismo sabor de una rata solo que más dulce y menos cantidad de sangre pero por suerte había encontrado toda una familia de ratones de los cuales me podía alimentar y así hice, morder uno a uno.  
Saborear la sangre.  
Por fin recuperaba fuerzas y caí recostándome sobre una pared de las alcantarillas, aunque tenía los pies y pantalones mojados, solo quería descansar, pronto volvería a ser de noche y podría salir a por ropa nueva y algo más que comer.  
Lo necesitaba.  
Solo me quedaba la espera, sabía que sería dura pero estaba seguro que merecería mucho la pena, como siempre lo había hecho.  
Cuando un vampiro está hambriento, sus constantes vitales, empiezan a sentirse, al revés que los vivos, que sus constantes vitales siempre están existentes, las nuestras no existen pero cuando el hambre aumenta se sienten débiles en tu cuerpo, es algo que nunca comprenderé porque nuestro corazón no late, no necesito respirar para vivir, solo sangre.  
Esa sangre te hace fuerte y un humano o un ciervo te da para una semana entera.  
Increíble ¿verdad?  
A veces pienso que si algún día me llevan al hospital, los médicos que dirán de mí. Me volverán a quemar en la hoguera como hacían antes y algunos aun lo hacen.  
Era más listo que ellos y no iba a dejar que me vieran y menos a la luz del sol.  
La gente había evolucionado, había unas máquinas extrañas a las que llamaban coches que funcionaban de una forma un poco inexplicable, me gustaba más como vestían las chicas de ahora, el pelo y las joyas que llevaban. Poco a poco sus formas de vida evolucionaban, y muchas veces eran positivas para que yo pudiera seguir con vida.  
Odiaba las negativas pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo porque ahora mi naturaleza no era matar humanos, aunque hay días que aun deseo hacerlo.  
Lo deseo pero sé que nunca lo conseguiré.  
También deseo conseguir un trabajo, fingir que soy humano, observarlos desde cerca, pero necesito salir al sol, necesito no quemarme al sentir el calor de él en mi piel, y solo hay una solución para eso, y lo tengo muy claro, pediré a Ederwood, forjador de anillos, que me consiga una piedra.  
Un talismán.  
Él te protege del sol y de cualquier cosa, y sé que me protegerá del sol y me permitirá salir de día, solo ha de hacérmelo en forma de anillo y le pagare millones y millones por él.

**...**

Ya es de noche, y he de salir de esta asquerosa alcantarilla.  
Busco ropa nueva, es fácil robarla las tiendas están desprotegidas por la noche. Ropa nueva y además me hace más apuesto de lo que era. Me la pongo para pasar desapercibido, me dirijo hacia un circo abandonado, allí siempre hay gatos de los que alimentarme, lo sé.  
Escucho un maullido y corro a un callejón agarrando al gato y mordiéndolo con fuerza, miro el dinero que tengo y me dirijo hacia la casa de Ederwood.  
¿Qué me pedirá a cambio del anillo?  
Espero que no sea nada malo.  
A veces le gusta pedir poderes, o futuras mujeres o hijos.  
Le gusta todo, aunque a veces solo te pide una tontería.  
Así que me dirigí al gran portal de su casa, un edificio pequeño pero con una puerta gigante solo llame dos veces para que la puerta se abriera sola y entre relajado hasta posarme a su lado.

**Ángel**: _Buenas noches Ederwood, quiero un anillo para salir al sol._  
**Ed:** _¿Qué me darás a cambio?_  
**Ángel**: _La pregunta no es que te daré si no que quieres que te dé. Conozco tus trucos._  
**Ed:** _¡Me alegro!_ _He descubierto, que te es imposible matar humanos, así que…_– La puerta se cerró tras de mí. -_¡Quiero un mortal!, sangre de un mortal, coge al primero que haya en la calle tráemelo y yo haré el trabajo delante de ti y no quiero que lo salves…_\- Él sonrió maliciosamente y yo solo pude asentir y así lo hice.

Salí y encontré a un violador, sería la presa, un mortal con cualidades malvadas, lo cogí con odio salvando a la mujer a la que hería y lo lleve hasta la casa de Ederwood quien se alimentó de él en tan solo dos segundos delante de mis ojos, las lágrimas corrían mi cuerpo, ese desgraciado pedía plegaria y yo quería matarlo pero a la vez salvarlo.

**Ed: **_Esta bien… Mañana te espero aquí a la misma hora tu tendrás tu anillo y tu podrás salir a la luz del sol._  
**Ángel:** _Gracias mi señor._

Mi sonrisa se notaba por fin podría fingir ser humano por fin me comportaría como tal, menos por lo de beber sangre.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	3. Deseos

**_CAPITULO 2: Deseos_**

**_1899 día 2_**

He despertado y me siento nuevo, después de haber recogido mi anillo sentía poder, lo veía brillar en mis ojos.  
Me visto impaciente en un rincón de la oscuridad y decido salir a la calle.  
No me quemo.  
Siento placer, calor en mi cuerpo.  
Me gusta.  
Algo nuevo, algo diferente, algo espectacular.  
Una risa malvada sale de mi boca y apretó la mano con fuerza andando hacia las calles donde la gente anda con prisa para acabar sus tareas.  
Miro en mi bolsillo y observo que tengo dinero suficiente para lo que quiero, pues haber vivido cientos de años hace que ahorres demasiado, aún tenía mi cuenta bancaria pero desde que los bancos no son 24 horas no había podido recoger mi dinero debido a la maldita luz.  
Ahora es mi momento.  
Necesito comprarme un coche, ropa y una casa, es lo mejor para pasar desapercibido.  
Empiezo por la casa, y veo una hermosa y grande en venta.  
Me gusta.  
El jardín amplio y lleno de vegetación con una fuente en el interior, la verja típica para formar una familia, la puerta de madera, con tres ventanitas en la parte de arriba, tiene unos tres pisos, y en la parte trasera piscina y hasta campo de tenis, toda una mansión.  
Perfecta para mí.  
Hombre soltero y rico busca esposa para vivir en una gran casa, podría fingir ser padre soltero y en unos años, que mi hijo, idéntico a mí venga a ocupar la casa porque yo he muerto en extrañas circunstancias y así nadie sospecharía.  
Me la quedo.  
Me sobra el dinero y ¿en qué gastármelo si no?  
El vendedor de casas intenta hacerme parecer que es amable, pero eso solo es la apariencia, lo conozco, y lo he observado más veces, es un tío arrogante y odioso, le gustan demasiado las mujeres, tanto que si yo hubiera venido con alguna chica y fuera mi esposa no se hubiera cortado cogerla y besarla o hacerle algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, y eso se notaba en el ojo morado de su cara, pero no le dejo decir nada, me gusta más que los humanos callen. Como dice la expresión: **_"Estas más guapo callado"_** y eso es verdad.  
Le doy el dinero y firmo con rapidez cerrando de un portazo la puerta con las llaves.  
¡Esta casa ya es mía!  
Tal vez necesitaba un poco de arreglos y una mujer, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar el amor de mi vida.  
Tal vez lo encuentre hoy, o mañana o más adelante.  
Pero quiero a la chica indicada viviendo aquí conmigo y no tengo prisa.  
El tiempo no es un problema para mí, así que hay que seguir.  
Ahora que ya tengo la casa, necesito el coche, hay un confesionario cerca pero el vendedor va con una chica y es guapa, bastante joven, parece simpática y encantadora.  
Me apetece hablar, conocerla, ver si es alguien digno de mí.  
Me acerco hacia ellos.

**Ve:** _Hola le gusta el coche._  
**Ángel**: _Y su hija… - __Digo sin pensar lo que había dicho, y menos de forma tan directa pues a los padres les gustaban los hombres con dinero, algo que si tenía, y caballerosos, algo de lo que yo aún carecía. Si darme cuenta el hombre frunce el ceño y doy un paso hacia atrás._**  
****Ve**: ¡_Es mi esposa! __– Dice cabreado y apretando los puños mientras la joven chica de 17 años se sonrojaba._  
**Ángel**: _… Uppss lo siento, tiene suerte de haber encontrado una mujer tan hermosa como ella ¿Cuánto pide por el coche?  
__**Ve:**__ Por ser tu… __\- Dice enfadado-__ 12.000$  
__**Ángel**__: Que tal si le pago… 30.000$ y le compra un nuevo vestido a su mujer, y luego os vais a cenar juntos, seguro que les gustara__\- Digo dándoles el dinero con una sonrisa y viendo la cara de sorpresa del vendedor._

Hay una frase que leí hace unos año en el periódico americano.  
**_"Es bonito tener dinero y cosas que puede comprar el dinero, pero también es bonito tener las cosas que el dinero no puede comprar."_**  
Pensándolo bien, tiene razón.  
Ahora mismo yo estoy comprando esto, porque quiero conseguir aquellas cosas que sienten los humanos, el placer de trabajar, el placer de tener una mujer entre mis brazos para siempre y no cambiar de mujer en mujer durante años, ya estaba harto de cambiar.  
Quería una mujer para mí.  
Guapa, joven, hermosa, a la que no pudiera dejar de amar nunca.  
La quería más hermosa que las rosas, más hermosa que toda la población entera, la quería bella, y con olor a amapolas, la quería mirar a los ojos y sentirme frio, vivo quería sentirlo todo con la mujer que se quedara a mi lado, y sabía que tardaría en encontrarla.  
El tiempo pasa despacio pero sé que mis décadas serán como días, y esperaría momento exacto, acabaría mis estudios encontraría mi trabajo y fin.

**…**

**_(TEMPERANCE) 1927_**

Tengo que ir al colegio, papa estará desayunando y mama arreglando el comedor junto a las asistentas, llego tarde y se van a enfadar.  
Me miro al espejo con solo 15 años, ya toda una mujer, y sin novio con el que prometerme, pero no tenía prisa, aunque mis padres querían casarme ya, pero todos los que pedían mi mano, tenían algo que a mí no me gustaba.  
Estupidez.  
Eran estúpidos a más no poder, arrogantes, inútiles, siempre intentando ser mas, amenazando para tenerte, solo querían lo que quieren la mayoría de hombres y yo no quería eso, y mi padre tampoco lo quería para mí, así que normalmente los ahuyentaba con la escopeta, tendríais que ver las miradas de aquellos hombres.  
El terror en sus miradas.  
Era demasiado divertido.  
Pero en una época en la que el machismo aumentaba y las mujeres empezábamos a ir a los institutos no se podía hacer mucho más.  
Me miro en el espejo y me pongo espuma en el pelo, lo tengo rizado y me encanta, me pongo mi blusa y mi falda que llega a los tobillos, y me coloco mi gorrita, hace frio y no quiero congelarme, así que bajo ya preparada a desayunar.

**Padre**._Hola hija_ – Su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación.  
**Br**:_Hola padre. Hola madre._– Grite para que ella me oyera y me senté junto a él para desayunar. – _Padre podría acercarme al colegio._  
**Padre**: _Claro… Dentro de 10 días es la boda de tu amiga Ángela ¿no?_  
**Br**: _Si padre._– Las dos sonreímos. – _Hoy iré con ella a comprarme el vestido de dama de honor._  
**Padre**: _No vayas más guapa que la novia._– Los dos reímos. – _Y pronto vendrás tú con un prometido, pero no me tardes mucho. Las chicas a tu edad ya están casadas._  
**Br**: _No se padre, no sé si quiero un marido, los dos únicos hombres que conozco que no sean machistas eres tú y el novio de Ángela._  
**Padre**: _Lo necesitas, y lo tendrás. Tal vez yo te presente uno.  
_**Br**_: Padre… _\- Digo advirtiéndole de que no quiero hablar de ese tema._  
_**Padre**_: Solo dije tal vez, solamente tal vez. _– Me beso en la frente y sonrió-

Los dos desayunamos con tranquilidad y cogí el pequeño bolso para ir al colegio.

**Padre**: _Sé que no estas cómoda, eres una de las primeras mujeres estudiando en el instituto, pero no hagas caso de los comentarios machistas de los chicos, ellos son estúpidos y tú eres muy inteligente ¿vale mi niña?_  
**Br**: _Tranquilo padre, aunque me insulten sé que es por falta de ego, y al menos yo siendo de las primeras niñas estudiando, llegare más lejos que ellos y por lo menos ya hice historia, saldré en los libros de historia padre._  
**Padre**: _Lo sé mi niña._– Él me sonrió y me dejo delante de la puerta del instituto llena de panfletos donde ponía **_"CHICAS FUERA, CHICAS A LA HOGUERA"_** – _Estúpidos, te recogeré luego no quiero que ninguno de estos te ataque._  
**Br**: _Si padre._

Me metí en aquel colegio, en el que seguían martiriándome y lo harían por ser una mujer.  
¿Y qué más da?  
¿Por ser mujer no puedo estudiar?  
¿No puedo tener ni un futuro?  
Yo me merecía lo mismo que ellos.  
¡UN TRABAJO!  
Al parecer la sociedad no lo veía así pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando y yo quería formar parte de ese cambio.  
Yo tengo más probabilidades que ellos de triunfar, yo era mejor que ellos, admito que había habido chicos inteligentes, listos, como Edward Jenner (1796), descubrió la vacuna contra la viruela o como John Logie Baird (1926), invento la televisión u otros más famosos como Leonardo da Vinci gran inventor de diferentes objetos, pero no solo inventor, también fue constructor y pintor, tenía grandes habilidades, incluso tenía grandes conocimientos de Anatomía, eso sí que era un gran hombre y no lo que hay ahora en los institutos, todos menos dos o tres son unos capullos, literalmente.  
Así que me adentro con odio rompiendo el cartel de las chicas y entro con todas metiéndome en la clase, la cual estaba sola, rodeada de chicos donde todos me miraban con odio como si fuera una rata.  
Iba a demostrarle que acabaría el curso e iría a la universidad, y triunfaría, más que ellos, sabía que un día alguien aparte de mí padre también me defendería.  
Me da igual no acabar mis estudios a tiempo, solo quiero aparecer en los libros de historia y demostrar que el mundo puede cambiar a mejor, pero también sueño con el amor.  
Soñaba con un hombre, fuerte y apuesto.  
Un hombre que me lleve a pasear por los jardines del brazo, que conozca algo de historia, que sea inteligencia, tampoco hace falta que sea superdotado, y que además me ame por como soy y no por mi aspecto físico.  
Quería a un hombre perfecto que lo más seguro era improbable de conseguir.  
Pero me gustaba inventar a aquel hombre en mi cabeza, soñar con él y llorar por él.  
Quería amar a un hombre para siempre, quería amar de una vez a alguien y sentirme por siempre amada.  
EL profesor entro y me quede en silencio mientras los insultos continuaban.

**Prof**: _¡DEJADLA EMPAZ!_  
**Chico1**: _Si señor._ – El chico carraspeo soltando un _**"Zorra"**_ Yo no pude evitar girarme con odio.  
**Br**: _¿Qué has dicho?_  
**Prof**:_Déjalo no merece la pena Temperance._  
**Chico1**: _Zorra._  
**Br**: _¿Me disculpa profesor?_ – Me levante y me acerque a él golpeándole con fuerza en la mejilla.  
**Chico1**: _Auuuu._  
**Br**: _Lo siento_. – Me volví a sentar en mi pupitre, el profesor se reía por lo bajo.  
**Prof**. _Te lo tenías merecido señor Cronwell._  
**Chico1**: _¡Maldita niña!_  
**Br**: _Maldita si porque voy a ser tu peor pesadilla guapo._

Todos callaron ante mi comentario menos el profesor que volvió a reír y yo me quede feliz sentada en mi pupitre y atendiendo a las clases.  
Así fue la tarde, divertida a la vez que un poco triste, tampoco es que me gustara sentir todos los días aquellos insultos, y no poder salir al patio por miedo de que los chicos me asesinaran.  
Eran capaces de hacerlo, ya habían muerto 15 chicas asesinadas por sus nuevos compañeros solo porque era mujer, y los profesores no me dejaban salir al patio por seguridad.  
¡Crueles!  
¡Envidiosos!  
Eso es lo que eran ellos, pero a mí me daba igual, aunque allí esperando a que acabara el descanso me sentía aburrida, pero pronto vendría mi padre a por mí, así que espere a que acabara el colegio.  
Mientras todos salían yo espere en mi pupitre, como siempre prefería ser la última en salir.  
Miro al profesor y me levanto recogiendo las cosas, le veo acercarse y le miro.

**Prof**: _No me gusta que te traten así pero tú no les contestes por que por desgracia soy tu profesor y si no te castigo por ello sería motivo de despido, tienes que controlarte porque yo no podre protegerte en todos tus comentarios. ¿Lo entiendes Temperance? No te rebajes a su nivel, no se merecen ni eso._  
**Br**: _Lo siento profesor, a veces me enfado demasiado._  
**Prof**: _Si dicen algo tu tranquila que yo todo lo que te hagan o digan lo apunto y hago parte al director._

Una vez fuera me metí en el coche de mi padre y me hundí en el asiento mientras él me daba un beso en la mejilla y me abrazaba, él sabía que lo pasaba mal la mayoría de días y me gustaba sentirme protegida con mi padre, él era capaz de matar por mi si alguien me tocaba un solo pelo, y yo no quería que él se pusiera en peligro.

**Padre**: _¿Te llevo conmigo al trabajo vale?_  
**Br**: _Si padre. __– Digo soltando un suspiro, aún pensaba en las palabras del profesor y en la razón que él tenía._  
**Padre**: _¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿Tengo que detener a alguien?_  
**Br:**_Le golpee a un chico, me llamo zorra. El profesor me defiende pero me ha dicho que no puedo golpear a un alumno otra vez porque si lo hago me expulsaran y él no quiere eso y sabe que yo no lo quiero así que me ha dicho que si me hacen algo se lo diga y el me protege pero que no haga más tonterías de estas. Creo que tiene razón._  
**Padre**:_ Claro que la tiene. Eres inteligente y sabes que ellos no, si te llaman zorra es porque no saben que los zorros son los animales más inteligentes del mundo, y porque te tienen miedo y tú no has de rebajarte a su nivel.- _Me sonrió y acaricio mi cabellera_\- Pero ahora, a lo importante. __¿Le diste fuerte?_  
**Br**: S_i padre__. Muy fuerte_. – Reí ante su comentario y el acelero el coche.

Al acabar nuestro viaje, subimos a la oficina de mi padre.  
El día iba a ser como siempre, me quedaría viendo como mi padre manejaba los casos de asesinato.  
Pues es jefe de la policía y bueno a veces los chicos de allí me pedían mi ayuda en algunos casos debido a mí inteligencia.  
Trabajaba como secretaria de los agentes y así podía ganarme un poco de dinero extra para mis estudios.  
Allí todos me querían, para ellos yo era una hija más a la que cuidaban y protegían.  
Algunos siempre habían estado a mi lado, había crecido con ellos desde que nací, y todos me conocían a la perfección, sabían mis puntos débiles, mis habilidades, y mi forma de ser.  
Lo sabían todo.  
Absolutamente todo.  
El despacho de mi padre era grande y fuera se encontraban todas las mesas donde estaban los policías alineadas habían tres filas, la de la derecha de la puerta se encontraba Edgar, era especialista en Balística trabajaba con Brander sentado a la derecha de la puerta, especialista en asesinos en serio y su mentalidad.  
Eran listos e inteligentes.  
Mi padre no contrataba a hombres que odiaran las mujeres así que todos me adoraban y deseaban mi seguridad y que trabajara incluso querían que fuera policía pero mi padre se negaba.  
No quería pensar que yo muriera un día en un ataque o algo parecido o en un tiroteo, y lo comprendía, era muy duro quedarse en casa y ver como él se iba y no saber si al día siguiente lo volvería a ver.  
Solo quería lo mejor para mí, para su única hija, la única que a los 15 años no había encontrado un prometido.  
A veces pensaba que si ese hombre no llegara preferiría morir sola a estar mal acompañada, en cambio el novio de mi amiga Ángela, era atento y listo, y era buen chico la cuidaba y había peleado más de una vez contra otros chicos que se habían metido con ella.

**Padre**: _Ha venido Ángela para que compréis tu vestido de dama de honor. _  
**Br**: _Gracias padre._

Baje emocionada y abrace a mi amiga que gritaba con entusiasmo, dando saltos se iba a casar ni ella se lo creía, me enseño el anillo, y yo también grite.

**Br**: _Es precioso._  
**Ángela**: _Lo sé… cuando me lo dio llore de alegría. Mi padre no se lo creía. ¿Vamos?_  
**Br**: _Si…_  
**Ángela**: _Quiero el mejor vestido para ti, aunque toda la ropa te queda bien_ – Las dos nos reímos. –_Iras más guapa que yo._  
**Br**: _Mentirosa__.__ Además de que si en un supuesto caso eso ocurriera, no te lo permitiría._ – Volvimos a reir.

Cogidas del brazo como grandes amigas nos dirigimos directas a una de las tiendas de vestidos más caros de todo DC.

**Br**: _¿Te lo puedes permitir?_  
**Ángela**: _Lo paga Hodgins cariño._  
**Br**: _Esta bien._– Yo reí. –_Dale las gracias de mi parte._  
**Ángela**: _Se las daré._ – Me miro observando tres vestidos. – _Este me gusta pruébatelo._–Me dijo y yo obedecí. -_¿Qué tal va el colegio?_  
**Br**: _Bueno…_ \- Acabe de ponérmelo. –_Poco a poco voy tirando._  
**Ángela**: D_ebe de ser duro._  
**Br**: _No es para tanto, son idiotas, y punto._  
**Ángela**:_Si lo son. Es precioso. Te queda genial. ¡ESTE ES E VESTIDO QUE QUIERO PARA TI!_

Yo reí y lo compro enseguida acompañándome a casa.  
Yo también era feliz.  
Mi mejor amiga se iba a casar aunque yo seguía sola.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Hueles muy bien pequeña

_**Voy a poner capítulos más seguidos, pues corregirlos es más rápido y así si tenéis una duda solo tenéis que preguntarme por comentario. Os responderé.**_

_**CAPITULO 3: Hueles muy bien pequeña.**_

_**(ANGEL) 1916**_

Hace frio, sigo en busca de trabajo y aún no he encontrado nada.  
Lo bueno de ser vampiro es que he salvado algunas vidas, y la gente me ha dado un poco de dinero, lo otro bueno ha sido que dinero tengo de sobra y nunca me ha hecho falta de nada, sigo viviendo como un rey.  
Si lo que os preguntáis es que si echo de menos la sangre humana y la muerta, es decir, la caza, sí.  
Efectivamente lo echo de menos.  
Echo de menos aquellas jóvenes, cuando las mirabas solo veías la vena de su cuello, y escuchabas el corazón latirles, aquellas chicas eran deliciosas, con solo mirarlas a los ojos sabias el sabor de su sangre, 0+ AB-, cualquier cosa, la sabias con solo mirarlas a los ojos, eso me encantaba, pero ahora no tenía fuerzas para hacer aquello a inocentes, solo a asesinos.  
Aun me extraño por sentir debilidad ante los inocentes, pero es algo que ya empiezo a acostumbrarme aunque me duela, porque tengo un dolor profundo al haber traicionado a mi naturaleza.  
¿Qué debo hacer yo?  
No puedo hacer nada, solo seguir mi nueva vida.  
Comenzar otra vez.  
Ahora mismo solo pienso en comida y es hora de dirigirme a buscarla, gatos y perros perdidos, en la feria donde un vampiro se puede esconder en la casa del terror o en cualquier rincón para comer tranquilamente.  
La ciudad está a oscuras, y los niños corren con disfraces, estamos en Halloween, y adoro estas fechas, puedo ir con mis colmillos sin que nadie huya asustado por si les voy a matar o cualquiera de esas cosas.  
Y lo mejor de todo es que si hay concurso de disfraces gano seguro.  
Niños corretean a mí alrededor gritándome _**"Truco o trato",**_pero solo les sonrió y sigo andando hacia la feria, donde familias llevan a sus hijos a jugar, la verdad es que el olor de la gente de aquí no me gusta, huelen a escoria, solo cuatro ricos vienen a la feria, los demás, son sucios y pobres que vienen a divertirse, que aunque no me importa si tienen o no dinero, el olor es asqueroso, pero no puedo resistirme a darles unas monedas, así que sigo mi camino buscando algo, animales con los que cazar o cualquier otra cosa, me da igual, solo quiero algo, algo con lo que poder saciar mi sed.

**_TEMPERANCE (1927)_**

Por el camino hacia casa con mi vestido Ángela y yo reíamos y entramos a una linda perfumería, Ángela tenía 20 años, ella casaba un poco mayor pero salía con Hodgins desde hacía tiempo. No era por nada en especial pero Hodgins tuvo que irse al extranjero y eso provoco un retraso de la boda. Pero a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad éramos grandes amigas.  
En las perfumerías la gente me miraba de forma extraña me veían muy madura y sin anillo y para ellos eso era preocupante, podía significar que no tenía dinero o que tenía alguna enfermedad. La perfumería estaba decorada con diferentes utensilios, que eran hermosos. Podía fijarme en todo lo que me rodeaba, aquel tono violeta me hacía sentirme como en casa y hundirme en aquellos pensamientos que yo tenía, el de ser una chica famosa, la chica que cambio la vida de las mujeres.  
Me acerque a las colonias y olfatee la pequeña capsula que contenía un hilito de líquido con olor a frambuesa, Ángela disfrutaba oliendo el de canela.  
A mí también me gustaba aquel así que decidí esperar fuera mientras Angela compraba un frasco del tamaño de mi dedo pequeño de colonia con olor a canela, cuando salió me echo un poco por encima y se asomo a mi hombro, me sentí un poco confundida.

**Ángela.** _Hueles muy bien pequeña._  
**Br**: _¡ANGELA!_  
**Ángela**: _No entiendo por qué sueñas todos los días con esa estúpida frase. ¡A mí me gusta!_– Me miro riendo. – _¿El chico que te la dice es guapo?_  
**Br**: _La verdad no lo sé, nunca le veo su aspecto solo me la dice y acaricia mis hombros y despierto. Es como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, pero… no sé quién es, no le veo la cara, y cuando lo miro, su cara no está, es decir, es como una mancha en negro._  
**Ángela**: _¡Qué pena! Te lo hubiera buscado ya de novio. Tienes que casarte._  
**Br**: _Tengo tiempo, además no quiero casarme por lo menos ahora, solo quiero centrarme en mis estudios, y en la universidad, triunfare y les pateare el culo a esos idiotas, y tendré un futuro, no quiero quedarme encerrada en casa, como hacen la mayoría de mujeres. Quiero hacer algo impórtate._  
**Ángela**: _¡Y lo harás!_

Solo le sonrió.  
Es mi mejor amiga y siempre está apoyándome, aunque quiere que me case con alguien y quiere que tenga una vida, pero solo tengo 15 años, aun soy joven y quiero disfrutar de mi vida, aún más, no quiero destrozarla.  
Aunque claro, diciéndolo así, Ángela también iba a casarse con 15 años, sin contar el tiempo que han tenido que esperar debido a los viajes, pero lo suyo es amor, Hodgins le deja hacer lo que quiere, si ella quisiera estudiar él le dejaría, incluso la protegería de los idiotas que se metieran con ella, en cambio todas las demás mujeres estaban esclavizadas en casa sin poder estudiar ni nada, porque sus maridos era unos desgraciados machistas.  
Vivimos en una sociedad en la que de momento mandan los hombres, pero cuando yo triunfe, ahora que las mujeres empezamos a ser importantes en esta sociedad, esos hombres que nos tratan como a escoria se iban a enterar de lo que es bueno, porque yo tenía un límite, y aquel limite los chicos del colegio me lo habían tocado demasiadas veces, tantas veces que muchas de ellas me entraban ganas de saltar y estrangularlos, o incluso acuchillarlos con el lápiz, tirarlos por la ventana, o pegarles un puñetazo como hice la otra vez. Y algunas veces aunque parezca extraño, quería morderles el cuello.  
Yo tengo mis derechos y deseo un hombre que me proteja esos derechos y me quiera por mí y no por mi aspecto.  
Quería un hombre tranquilo y pacifista un hombre que cuidara de una mujer en cualquier ocasión, un hombre que me quisiera.  
Eso es lo que yo quería.  
Aunque si te soy sincera, aquí no hay ninguno de esos hombres.  
Aquí no existen.  
Esta ciudad está llena de **gilipollas.**  
Este mes ya van veinte mujeres asesinadas, por estar estudiando en un instituto, por eso mi padre no me deja ir sola al instituto, ni por las calles.  
Tiene miedo.  
Miedo de que yo acabe igual que esas mujeres.  
Miedo a perder a su única hija, él no podía perderme, porque desde que mama fue asesinada, soy su único tesoro, su única familia, y él es lo mismo para mí. Lo quiero mucho.  
Es mi único padre y siempre me ha apoyado en todo.

_**ANGEL (1916)**_

Sigo aquí, y aun hace frio, solo he conseguido cazar dos gatitos y tres ratas, los gatos me los comí en la casa del terror asustando a la gente, así fingía que era un personaje de la casa, y por lo menos se creían que era un actor.  
Las ratas, les extraje la sangre en el callejón, rápido para que nadie pasara y me viera.  
Aún estaba hambriento, quería algo más, así que ¿Por qué no buscar más?  
Entonces lo oigo, los ladridos de un cachorrito, ¿Por qué no ir a por él?, huele bien y no se oye muy lejos, su amo o ama no lo echara de menos.  
Me acerco a los pequeños aullidos del perro y lo encuentro correteando así que me pongo entre su camino cogiéndolo en brazos.  
Mmmmm….  
Me gusta su aroma.  
Lo miro a punto de sacar los colmillos pero una niña choca conmigo.

**Br**: _¡__Mi perrita!-_ Su cara era triste, miraba con cara de ayuda como si yo fuera a robarle el perro, que en parte era verdad. –¡_Dámela! __–Grito a punto de echar a llorar. –__ ¡Es mía!_  
**Ángel**: _Claro pequeña, es tuya. Pero ten cuidado se podría perder y hacer pupa._\- Se la di fingiendo una leve sonrisa pero cuando me acerque a ella el olor, era fantástico, su mirada me decía como iba a ser de mayor, inteligente y bella, una reina. Mi reina. – _Ten cuidado.  
_**Br**: _Gracias_. –Me dio un abrazo y por unos instantes me sentí incomodo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante un abrazo y menos de la que sabía que en un futuro sería mi esposa.

Ella olía demasiado bien, pero no podía morderla, cuando iba a hacerlo mi otro yo se echaba atrás, ella solo era una niña inocente que buscaba su cachorrito. Cuando se separó de mí ella miro hacia atrás.

**Br**: _¿Papi?_  
**Ángel**: _Te has perdido._  
**Br**:_…_ \- Se puso a llorar y la cogí en brazos junto a la perrita.  
**Ángel**: _Encontraremos a tus papas, lo prometo, ¿Cómo te llamas?_  
**Br:** _Temperance, Temperance Brennan._  
**Ángel**: _Ok… Vamos a buscarlos…_ \- Me acerque a una mujer y le fui preguntando si eran sus padres. - _¿Dónde estaban antes?_  
**Br**: _Papi perseguía a un hombre y me dejo solita un segundo, me dijo que no me moviera, pero Luna corrió e hizo ¡GUAU!_  
**Ángel**: _Si… ¡Guau! Tan guau que te has perdido __– Digo aguantándome la risa ante tal comentario.-__ Mira vamos a ese bar, tomamos algo y yo busco a tu papa._  
**Br**: ¡_Vale!_  
**Ángel**: _¿Sabes que renacuaja?_  
**Br**: _¿Qué?_  
**Ángel**: _Hueles….muy…. bien...pequeña..._  
**Br**: _Es colonia de canela. A papi le gusta. Papi dice que una bella dama, con buenos modales, siempre será importante, guapa e conseguirá más que cualquier hombre con estudios._  
**Ángel**. _¿A si?_  
**Br**: _¡Sí! ¡Yo voy a estudiar! ¡No soy bella ni dama pero estudiare!_\- Me saco la lengua como si quisiera vengarse de algo, pero eso me hico reír, empezaba a adorar a esa niña aunque mis instintos fueran otros, sabía que era ella la elegida pero mis instintos querían comérsela.  
**Ángel**. _No puedes, no eres hombre, solo estudian los hombres, las mujeres lo tienen prohibido.._  
**Br**:_Lo seré, ¡y estudiare! Cuando vaya al cole yo estudiare._  
**Ángel**: _Muy bien. Si tú lo dices... __– La acaricie el cabello-__ Espero que tus sueños se hagan realidad, nada me haría más feliz que vértelo cumplir._

La volví a mirar, dejando otra vez el silencio, su olor podía conmigo, pero estaba rodeado de gente, que si me veía me tiraría a la hoguera. El cuello de la niña, podía ver su vena latir el corazón, podía verla como le corría la sangre por su cuello, podía verla deslizarse poco a poco, gota a gota, y no sé cómo podía resistirme, pero olía tan bien y notaba el sabor de su sangre en mi garganta provocándome sed, no sé por qué ella era diferente, el olor y el sabor, era como si me gustara todo de ella, como si ella fuera el motivo, por el que yo debía de seguir siendo humano.  
Ella, no sé porque ni como, **ERA MI FUTURO.**  
La quería a ella, pero no era seguro debía alejarme y eso haría nada más su padre apareciera.  
Pero por el olor y los gritos, averigüe donde estaba su padre, así que salí dejándola sola unos minutos.

**Padre**: ¡_Temperance_!  
**Ángel**: _Señor, creo que tengo a su hija._ – Lo lleve hasta el bar. – _La encontré sola y perdida._  
**Padre**: _¡Muchas gracias! Un hombre golpeo a una mujer y tuve que ir a detenerlo le dije que no se moviera._ – Miro a la niña y la cogió en brazos. - _¿Qué te dije? ¿Sabes el susto que me diste?_  
**Br**: _Perdón papi, pero Luna hico Guau y corrió._  
**Padre**: _No pasa nada, iremos a casa y te comerás todos los caramelos que hemos cogido hoy, pero sin abusar que luego te dolerá la tripita. – __La niña hico cara de malvada sonriendo._**  
****Br**: _… si papi. –__Dijo con disimulo como si tuviera un as en la manga pues a su edad ya se notaba que era bastante inteligente.__  
_**Ángel**: _Adiós pequeña, cuántos años tienes?_  
**Br**: _Cuatro añitos, en diciembre hago cinco…_ \- Me sonrió mientras ella se alejaba de mí en brazo de aquel hombre.  
**Ángel**: _Adiós_..-Dije a la vez que veía a la niña alejándose despidiéndose con su mano junto a su perrita y suspirando por el dolor que sentía al verla alejarse.

Un hombre con futuro.

**_SU PADRE._**

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Te echo de menos

**_CAPITULO 4: Te echo de menos._**

**_Temperance (1927 DOS DIAS ANTES DE LA BODA)_**

En casa ya estoy segura.  
Mi padre ha quemado la cena, pero eso es normal, él lo intenta y no lo consigue, y yo acabo haciendo la cena.  
Siempre ha sido igual, y estoy acostumbrada.  
Si, sé que no quiero que sea así mi futuro, pero hacerlo para mi padre, es otra cosa, porque él me ayuda a poner la mesa y a preparar la comida, el por lo menos colabora, cosa que otros hombres no hacen ni harían nunca, porque eso no está en sus manos, no suelen ser capaces de ayudar a la gente.  
Ojala eso cambie algún día.  
Mi padre, como dije, se puso a servir la mesa cuidadosamente, la verdad es que no lo hace nada mal, sabe dónde hay que poner los cubiertos, una tarea menos que he de hacer en casa, le puse en un plato lo suyo y en otro el mío. Los dos comíamos oyendo la radio, era divertido, nos reíamos de lo que decía el hombre de la radio y de los comentarios graciosos de mi padre, siempre le gustaba burlarse de aquellos comentarios.  
Nada más cenar, como la dama que era educada y paciente, hice mis deberes y pase un largo rato con mi padre escuchando sus historias para luego irme a sumirme en un sueño largo y profundo….

"_¿D__ó__nde estoy? Huele a colonia de canela. ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Hola?"_\- Me acerco al hombre misterioso.

¿Pero quién es el hombre que se acerca y no me habla?  
Esta todo tan oscuro, pero no sé por qué empiezo a ver luz, una luz violeta, una luz que ilumina al hombre sin rostro.  
Puedo observar amapolas, y flores, bellas, como el jardín de la iglesia de St. Mertil, hermoso y bien construido con una decoración alegre, ese era mi jardín preferido, pero seguía sin entender muchas cosas, lo único que tenía seguro era que estaba sumida en un sueño muy real pero aun así había muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.  
¿Por qué estaba en aquel lugar?  
¿Por qué tenía al hombre a dos centímetros de mí y no podía observar su rostro?  
El hombre se acercó a mi cuello y olfateo como si fuera un animal, olfateo, oí su respiración y dijo, "Hueles muy bien pequeña".  
¿Hueles muy bien pequeña?  
Yo sé que estoy asustada pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Intentaba darme más miedo? ¿Por qué me sonaba esa frase?  
Cuando su cuerpo roza el mío siento un escalofrió, es como si conociera aquel hombre, pero no recuerdo nada, debe ser un recuerdo de pequeña, pero es como si él me protegiera de cualquier mal en mis sueños, como si viniera a verme cada noche mientras duermo porque no somos iguales.  
No lo comprendo.  
Sé que estoy soñando.  
Sé que estoy dormida, pero no quiero despertar de este sueño, para mi es agradable sentir su respiración sobre mi piel, y sentir sus manos rozar mis brazos, aunque no pueda verle la cara, es como si quisiera morderme, eso es lo estúpido del sueño, ¿Qué humano va a morderme?  
Gracioso ¿verdad?  
Es un sueño extraño, por lo menos para mí, pero al sentir su respiración en mi nuca sienta la agradable sensación de que algún día se convertirá en un beso, es como un amor que no puedo tener.  
Quiero hablar con él así que por primera vez soy yo quien da el paso.  
"_¿Quién eres?_" – Mi voz suena débil, y angustiada. – "_¿Quién eres t__ú__?_"  
"_Sabes quién soy mi peque__ñ__a, solo que no me recuerdas…sigues igual de bella que cuando te conoc__í__, hueles igual de bien, y sé que sabes mucho mejor que aquella noche._" –Me puse un poco nerviosa dejando cruzar un pequeño escalofrió de temor por mi cuerpo. – "_No soy humano, pero no puedo hacerte da__ñ__o… y te echo de menos, volver__á__s conmigo en un futuro… ya ver__á__s_"  
"¿_Cu__á__l es tu aspecto?_"- Dije con rapidez, él ya se alejaba de mí.  
"_Debes recordar, si no lo haces, te volveré a enamorar, no dejare que nadie te haga da__ñ__o, nunca y si eso pasa te buscare para protegerte._"  
Desapareció.  
Sin más.  
Se esfumo.  
Increíble ¿no?  
Para mí sí que lo fue, no sé cómo lo hacía pero en ese momento, y el ruido de algo que golpeaba mi cabeza empezó a provocar que me despertara.

Desperté por culpa del sonido del despertador. Me empecé a vestir pero enseguida una de las muchas asistentas subió a ver si yo me había despertado para ir al instituto, otra vez, volver a mi peor pesadilla.  
Baje como todas las mañanas y desayune con mi padre, le ayude a ponerse la corbata y subí a su coche de policía mientras me llevaba al colegio. Una vez llegamos me agarro la puerta para que no bajara.

**Padre**: _Ten cuidado, esta noche han matado otra chica, no quiero que te pase nada, ¿vale? Buscare alguien que pueda cuidar de ti los días que yo no pueda, un guardaespaldas o algo por el estilo._  
**Br**: _Tranquilo papa, se cuidarme sola. __– Digo para que supiera que podía sola.__  
__**Padre**__: Me da igual soy tu padre y sepas cuidarte o no sola, es decisión mía protegerte._

Salí y entre fingiendo que no tenía temor, pero era mentira, temblaba más que una hormiga cuando va a ser aplastada por un gran pie, tenía miedo a acabar como las otras mujeres, muerta sin haber cumplido mi sueño, me daba igual de qué manera.  
Entre a clase, con un poco de temor y me senté en mi silla, adelante del todo, escuchando los insultos y sintiendo los papeles golpear en mi sien.  
A veces pensaba porque lo hacían, pero entonces mi profesor me saco de mis pensamientos.

**Prof**: _Srta. Brennan, le toca leer su redacción, ¿sobre qué la a echo? Podría decir con seguridad que obtendrá un 10, sus redacciones suelen ser asombrosas. Deberíais de tomar ejemplo._  
**Br**: _La verdad va sobre los chicos de clase._  
**Prof**: _Ok, empiece._ – Todos callaron al oírlo.  
**Br**: "_Llevo ya tres meses viniendo al instituto, y soy de las primeras mujeres, que ha llegado aquí, soy una de las primeras la cual cree que podrá tener un futuro, y me gusta. Todo esto es porque quiero trabajar, como hacen los otros. Nunca pensé que yo lo haría, pero desde que empecé a usar mi conocimiento, desde bien pequeña fue mi sueño, pero me parece increíble, que chicos asesinen a las chicas por soñar. Yo observo esos asesinatos, porque mi padre es policía, el policía jefe de Washington DC, si de esta sucia ciudad, y cada día veo las carpetas, con las chicas muertas, algunas incluso no se les distingue la cara, de la paliza que ha recibido. Chicas que podrían ser vuestras hermanas, o incluso vuestras futuras hijas. ¿Tenemos derecho a esto? ¿Alguna vez ellos se han planteado, que nosotras también necesitamos derechos? No somos escoria, no somos juguetes. Somos humanas, y deberían respetarnos porque somos las que los traemos al mundo, ¿les gustaría que fuese su madre? , ¿O a ella también la matarían? Seguro que no lo harían, pro que ella les ha parido. Repito, ¿os imagináis que fuera vuestra hermana? Creedme aquellas chicas también tenían una familia, que la quería, y ahora viven con amargura, por vuestra culpa. ¿Pero por qué lo hacéis? ¿De que tenéis miedo? ¿O de que tenéis celos? ¿De que seamos mejor que vosotros? Pues no me extrañaría, porque al ritmo que va la sociedad masculina… Sé que lo que digo no solo va para vosotros, sino para todos los chicos, y sé que aunque diga esto no me haréis caso, pero yo también sueño, igual que vosotros, ¿aun recordáis cuando soñabais con ser astronauta? ¿O bombero? ¿O policía? ¿Lo recordáis? ¿A que son buenos recuerdos? ¿A que a veces lo echáis de menos? Pues yo tenía esos mismos sueños pero de otra forma, a los 2 años, soñé por primera vez que quería ser como mi padre, buena persona y trabajadora, a los 4 años, mi padre me dice que soñé con ser la mejor mujer del mundo, convertirme en un hombre para ir a la universidad, deseaba estudiar, a los 8 años mi sueño era entrar en el colegio, cosa que me prohibieron por no ser un chico y me obligaron a aprender labores del hogar, como si me gustara coser, ¿me gustaría veros coser a ver si os parece gracioso? ¿O pelar patatas? A los 11 me dejaron entrar y empecé a estudiar, solo que aun daba labores del hogar y separada de los chicos, y ahora a los 15, por fin, me han dejado integrarme en un maldito instituto, en el que la gente que estudia es penosa, y por fin estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, estudiar. No saco 10 por que los profesores me adoran porque soy chica. No. Saco 10 porque estudio, porque esto es lo que quería, y con esto ya he cumplido mi primer sueño, ahora solo quiero conseguir un trabajo, y saco 10 por que también me preocupo por ese trabajo, estudio por que no pienso desperdiciar mi sueño, como vosotros desperdiciáis el estudio, lo desperdiciáis porque vivís con él desde pequeños, pero yo he estado con su ausencia toda mi vida, y todo lo que he aprendido fue gracias a mi padre que me enseñó a leer, y aprendí muchas cosas en esos libros, algunas me gustaban más que otras, pero eran muy interesantes. Sé que son preguntas tontas y que estoy hablando de mi niñez, pero quiero que me las respondáis, vosotros sois chicos, vosotros debéis saber la respuesta. También sé que la mayoría se ha creado así, porque su padre ya era un idiota y no ha visto otra sociedad pero si lo piensas… ¿Os gustaba ver como vuestro padre golpea a vuestra madre cuando hace algo mal? Ella no tiene la culpa, ella os ha parido os ha tenido 9 meses en su interior, si lo miráis de ese modo, ella os quiere más que cinco padres juntos, para ella sois su tesoro su vida, su amor. Esta noche preguntarle a vuestra madre cuanto os quiere, a ver que contesta, y luego a vuestro padre, mañana quiero que traigáis la respuesta, y os daré el significado, mira no intento demostraros que unos son mejores que los otros, porque eso no es verdad, todos somos iguales, algunos hombres son mejores que otras mujeres y algunas mujeres son mejores que otros hombres, todo depende de la persona con la cual se trate, pero solo quiero que sepáis todo lo que pienso, lo que ocurre, ¿lo entendéis? Yo por desgracia nunca supe lo que mi madre y mi padre me quisieron porque me abandonaron, pero tuve la suerte, de que un hombre y una mujer me adoptaron, la mala suerte es que aquella mujer la asesinaron delante de mis ojos y aquel hombre, sé que me cuida y me quiere. No es mi padre biológico pero es el único padre que he tenido y el la única hija que ha tenido y nada puede romper eso, para el soy su niña y para mí él es mi padre, no es lo mismo que una familia con tus mismos genes, alguien que lo daría todo por ti, peor mi familia decidió no dar nada por mi o desaparecer, y yo sé que tu Jack tienes una hermana desaparecida, y sé que la echas de menos y tú también Jordan y tu otra, aquí hay tres chicos con hermanas pequeñas de 2 años desaparecidas, que casualidad mi padre me encontró a los 2 años, ¿y si yo fuera ella? ¿Y si yo fuera vuestra hermana? Me mataríais. Esa es la pregunta. Señor profesor aquí van mis 1000 palabras, una detrás de otra, que explican la realidad de todas, las mujeres , no solo de mi si no de todas las que tienen el sueño de tener unos estudios, y todas las que han recibido solo apoyo de una persona para hacerlo. Gracias por apoyarme señor_."  
**Profe**: _De nada, y buena redacción aunque fue más un discurso._  
**Br**: _Lo se profesor, pero quería escribir sobre esto._  
**Profe**: _Bueno chicos que opináis._

Por primera vez nadie dijo nada todo estaban callados mirando los pupitres. ¿Mi redacción les había llegado a su asquerosa alma?

**Profe**: _Que raro, ¿no os quejáis de la redacción de Temperance?, ¿ni le tiráis papeles? ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?_ – Dijo riendo. – _¿Jack qué opinas de lo que dijo? ¿Y si ella fuera tu hermana? ¿Qué harías?_  
**Jack**: _…No lo sé…_  
**Profe**: _¿Y tú Jordan?_  
**Jordan**: _La dejaría cumplir su sueño y la ayudaría._  
**Profe**: _¿Lo veis y ahora que debéis hacer?_  
**Jordan**: _… Lo siento Temperance, mi apoyo lo tienes._  
**Jack**: _El mío también._  
**Matt**: _El mío no. Sigues siendo una fracasada, una pardilla, mira niñata soy mejor que tú y siempre lo seré, ¿te queda clarito?_  
**Br**: _Mas claro que el agua, Matt._  
**Profe**: _Que levante la mano quien opina como Matt._ – Todos levantaron la mano menos Jack y Jordan. –_Muy bien…_

La clase acabo y me dirigí al coche. Fue fácil llegar hasta él.

**Padre**: _¿Qué ha ocurrido?_  
**Br**. _Creo que he metido a dos chicos en problemas, pueden venir con nosotros?_  
**Padre**: _Cla…claro._

Abrí la puerta fue rápido y grite el nombre de Jack y Jordan para que entraran con rapidez al coche, ellos corrieron.

**Jord**: _Gracias…_  
**Jack**: _Si…_  
**Padre**: _¿Estos no te pegaban?_  
**Br**: _Me pegaban, en pasado, ahora les e echo pasar a mi bando y todos quieren matarlos._  
**Padre**: _¿Queréis ser agentes de policía? Os enseñare a defenderos y llevar un arma con la condición que en clase seáis los guardaespaldas de mi hija._  
**Jo**:_¡SI SEÑOR!_  
**Ja**: _¡SI_!  
**Br**: _Papa, déjalos estudiar y si quieren ser policías ya lo pensaran que a todo chico que te cae bien te lo llevas a la oficina._

**_ANGEL (1916)_**

He despertado y he recordado a la chica de anoche, la niña que yo sostenía en mis brazos, aun sentía su olor y su sabor, la quería otra vez en mis brazos, pero no sabía su dirección no sabía nada, así que pienso buscarla en sueños y cada noche iré a verla.  
Creo que es amor.  
Amor por una humana, y me alegro sentir esto, me siento humano, quiero dejar de ser ese monstruo que soy por ella y por primera vez me siento bien por querer dejar a Angelus de lado, sé que hasta cuando me convierto la amo como mi forma demoniaca, ni así podría hacerle daño, porque el amor es más intenso, por primera vez cuando salgo al sol gracias a ella siento el placer de los rayos de luz.  
La quiero.  
La amo.  
He decidido que lo mejor es cambiarme el nombre para empezar, ya sabes, Angelus está muy visto tal vez uno diferente, David Boreanaz, suena muy bien, pero no, me parece un nombre poco peculiar quiero uno, uno que llame la atención que cuando se pronuncie mujeres y hombres se derritan de placer.  
Un nombre como…  
Parker Booth.  
No Parker no, pero el apellido Booth me gusta, solo me queda el nombre.  
Carlos Booth, Jack Booth, Mario Booth, Sully Booth, Seeley Booth, Seeley Booth.  
Eso es!  
Seeley Booth.  
Un nombre elegante, de hombre conquistador pero ya enamorado, me gusta, desde ahora seré Seeley Booth y Angel solo para demonios, e iba a conseguir a esa pequeña Tempereance Brennan.  
La escuchaba llorar por las noches, la mayoría de días, así que cuando su padre la calmaba, aunque no la podía ver, entraba en sus sueños, por todos los quilómetros que nos separaban yo la oía y la sentía a mi lado, cuando me concentraba en ella, porque eso es una propiedad que tenemos los vampiros, el problema, es que no podemos averiguar la ubicación y el lugar en el que se encuentra, a no ser que la olfateemos o nos lo digan. Entre en sus sueños, solo quería tenerla a mi lado, y es fácil hacerlo, la abrace y la deje relajada, cada momento en el que un monstruo o cualquier pesadilla aparecía yo estaba dispuesto a echarlo y asustarlo, porque nadie la tocaba y nadie le iba a hacer daño a ella. Yo seré su protector, hasta que me maten, hasta que yo muera.  
A veces no decía nada, la verdad es que no quería que ella supiera quién soy yo, porque si ella lo sabe, no se enamorara de mí, y yo lo que quiero saber es si algún día me amaría. Estoy atrapado en los veinte años, y la verdad, quiero que se enamore de mi a la edad propia los quince o los dieciséis, porque si ella quisiera amar a otro hombre yo la dejare, pero no quiero estropearle su infancia, ella es libre de elegir, yo solo soy su ángel de la guarda en estos mismos momentos.  
Cuando Temperance crezca, yo la seguiré cuidando en sus sueños aunque me rechace, porque sé que si le pasara algo, yo me derrumbaría, yo sé que mataría a todos los demonios de la galaxia, para vengarme de su muerte.  
Seeley Booth, Angelus, reclama, y gritara a los cuatro vientos, quien ose tocar a esa niña, pagara las consecuencias, con sangre, puede que mortal o inmortal, sufrirá tortura, dolor y angustia por todo lo que llevare a cabo, pero del que la ose tocar no quedara ni un solo fragmento de su cuerpo, por muy grande o minúsculo que sea.  
Mi parte demoniaca también siente el impulso de protegerla, y lo iba a hacer.  
Ya me he bebido más de dieciocho vasos de sangre pensando en ella pero la cuestión no era si la protegería siempre, la verdadera cuestión era.  
¿Podría conseguir no matarla al olerla o sentirla tan cerca mía?  
Esperaba no hacer nada, porque si yo le causaba dolor, moriría.  
Amor era la última palabra de mi diccionario ahora, estaba la primera, e iba a continuar así, esa niña será mía.

**_Temperance (1916)_**

Papi y yo vamos a la feria, me encanta ir con papi.  
El me cuida siempre, y sus amigos también.  
Papi me encontró hace dos año en una casita abandonada, papi y mami no me querían y me dejaron solita, aunque mi nuevo papi dice que ellos me quieren y tendrán un motivo para dejarme allí yo sé que es mentira.  
No recuerdo el aspecto de mis papis, pero mi nuevo papi es policía y es muy guay.  
Se llama Ewan. Tenía una novia, pero entraron en casa, y le clavaron un cuchillo, papi me saco de casa corriendo, él me quiere muchísimo y tenía miedo que me hicieran a mi pupa también.  
Ahora estamos en la noria con Luna, mi perrita.  
Cuando bajamos una mujer grito, y un hombre salió corriendo con bolsito de mujer mi papi me cogió del hombro.

**Padre**: _No te muevas de aquí._  
**Br**: _Vale papi._

El salió corriendo a por el bolso de la mujer y me dejo sola.  
Ahora me sentía perdida.  
¿Papi me había abandonado como mis primeros papas?  
Estaba segura que no, papi era un buen hombre y había ido a por el bolso de esa mujer, lo sé, papi es bueno, y siempre lo será.  
Luna me lamia la mano, y yo reí soltándola, pero ella echo a correr en ese instante.

**Br**. _¡Luna!_\- Corría detrás de ella y me choque con un hombre, alto, y con los ojos rojos, daba miedo, pero tenía a mi perrita en brazos y yo no iba a salir corriendo. - _¡Mi perrita!_ – Mire con tristeza, él me sonrió como si acabara de ver algo en mis ojos, algo que hico que esa cosa roja desapareciera de su mirada. – ¡_Dámela! __–Grite a punto de echar a llorar. –__ ¡Es mía!_  
**Ángel**:_Claro pequeña, es tuya. Pero ten cuidado se podría perder y hacer pupa._– Me la dio, me gustaba su sonrisa porque era bonita. – _Ten cuidado.  
_**Br**: _Gracias_. – Le di un abrazo muy fuerte.

Era guapo.  
Pero era un desconocido y papi dice que no nos acerquemos a desconocidos pero él me iba a ayudar a encontrar a papi y mami y no me podía negar, así que seguí hablando con él, con 4 años era una niña muy lista. Y sabia muchas palabras cultas que nadie sabe, le hablare de todo, de que quería ser un estudiante en el futuro y ser como mi papi y una buena trabajadora, y él se rio un poco pero fue el primer hombre aparte de papa que me dijo que lo conseguiría.  
Entonces papi llego y me echo la bronca, luego me alejo de él.

**Padre**: _Ya estamos en casa._  
**Br**:_¿El señor ese va a venir mañana a casa?_  
**Padre**: _No le conocemos hija._  
**Br**: _Pero yo quiero que venga. Salvo a Luna._  
**Padre**: _Lo siento cariño, buenas noches._– El me dio un tierno beso en la frente y me arropo con las mantas, solo pude sonreír y poco a poco cerrar los ojos.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	6. ¿Qué ocurre?

**_CAPITULO 5 "CORTITO" ¿Qué ocurre?_**

_**TEMPERANCE (1927-DIA ANTES DE LA BODA)**_

Mi padre hoy está muy extraño, desde que le he contado el sueño, se ha puesto muy contento y ha empezado a saltar diciendo que iba a volver.  
¿Volver?  
¿Quién?  
Ni que el conociera al hombre de mis sueños.  
Lo peor es que estaba preguntándome cual era el vestido de novia que quería.  
No comprendo nada.  
Papa se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza por lo que he observado.  
¿Pero papa conoce a aquel hombre?  
A lo mejor es hora de que le pregunte.  
Pero….  
Tengo miedo.  
Miedo a preguntarle y que me diga cualquier tontería.  
No sé por qué, pero lo tengo.  
¿Y si se lo pregunto y me dice algo que no quiero oír?  
Algo malo, algo que haga a ese chico diferente.  
El hombre misterioso me gusta. Es raro, lo admito, pero tiene su encanto y querría casarme con él si fuera real.  
Pero, ¿Y si es real?  
Mi padre no se solía alegrar tanto nunca, pero ahora lo hacía.  
¿Era real?  
Es una estupidez lo sé pero si debía preguntarle la verdad, o acabaría volviéndome loca.  
Me arriesgare.  
Y se lo preguntare.  
Ahora es el momento, está demasiado feliz preparando una boda fantasma.  
Ahora o nunca.


	7. Soñar es felicidad

**_CAPITULO 6. Soñar es felicidad._**

**_TEMPERANCE (1927-DIA ANTES DE LA BODA)_**

Me acerco a mi padre, este es el momento de preguntar, pero estoy asustada, primero tengo que beber algo. Algo para relajarme, solo serán unos minutos, así que me dirijo a la cocina y me saco un vaso limpio, colocándome un poco de leche, que me la bebo de un trago y vuelvo a las andadas.  
Es la hora.  
No temas.  
No temas.  
Eso me digo una y otra vez, y no funciona, pero es que la respuesta, no lo sé es como si parte de mi dijera a gritos que quiere saber qué ocurre y la otra parte la rehúye.  
Pero es hora de hacerlo, así que haya vamos.

**Br**: _Papa, ¿Por qué tanta emoción?_  
**Padre**: _¿Qué? ¿Qué por qué?_– Él se levantó saltando yo no comprendía. – _El día en que te salvo, le vi algo en su mirada a la tuya, y cuando me dijiste quiero que vuelva, dije él es el futuro hombre de mi hija, que pena que sea muy mayor pensé, pero su mirada me decía que la edad no importaba, que había algo más, tal vez el destino._  
**Br**:_¿De qué me hablas papa? ¿Cómo que me salvo?_– Mi padre hablaba de algo que yo por lo menos ahora no recordaba.

Ese hombre hico algo, que yo no recuerdo, cuando era pequeña, mi padre ya sabía cosas, pero ¿Cómo?  
No comprendo.  
Yo hora quería saber todas las respuestas, tenía mil preguntas y no iba a parar de preguntar.

**Br**: _Tengo muchas preguntas papa._  
**Padre**._Una a una…_  
**Br**: _¿Por qué dices que me salvo?_  
**Padre**: _Tu tenías 4 años, te dije que te estuvieras quieta, estábamos en la feria hacia frio, mucho frio, a una mujer le robaron el bolso, y yo no podía correr detrás del ladrón contigo, así que te deje junto Luna, ¿te acuerdas de Luna?_ – Yo asentí, fue mi primera perrita y única, quería otra pero aun no habíamos ido a comprarla. – _Me desobedeciste, yo corrí quilómetros y quilómetros y agarre aquel tipo, cogí el bolso y volví, cuando le devolví el bolso tu no estabas, me asuste, yo corría gritando tu nombre por la feria, penseque te habían secuestrado, pero aquel hombre salió de un bar, tenía algo en los ojos, algo, como si no fuera humano, pero investigue a aquel hombre, lleva vivo desde 1857, efectivamente no es humano, pero me da igual si te cuida, es lo que importa, él te estuvo cuidando en mi ausencia, y te cuido bien, y eso me agrado, pero cuando te cogí, te miraba de una forma extraña, el sentía algo por ti, solo que en ese momento tuve miedo, era muy mayor para ti, así que cuando te lleve a casa decidí buscar información en las bibliotecas o cualquier otro sitio donde se guardaran archivos y busque._

Me quede boquiabierta, esto era increíble, y yo no me había acordado nunca, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no recordaba a aquel hombre? Yo siempre me había sentido querída, y había amado a alguien sabía que mi corazón ocupaba un lugar pero no de quien ¿Seria aquel el hombre que tenía mi corazón?  
No sé porque pero yo empezaba a sentirme feliz, por primera vez en la vida.

**Br**: _¿Cómo es él?_  
**Padre**: _Moreno, ojos café, pero había segundos que los tenia rojos, su sonrisa era extraña, y tenía los dientes algo extraños también, pero no me fije mucho, era Halloween, supongo que era el disfraz. Era alto, y fuerte, estaba bien, sería un buen hombre para ti y creo que tal y como se portó contigo un buen policía._  
**Br**. _Entiendo… __-Le mire de forma sería, intentando recordar aquello.-__ …pero sigo sin recordarle._  
**Padre**: _El, era algo especial, es como si tú y el estuvierais unidos, algo en vuestra mirada, sé que solo eras una niña, pero lo mirabas con los mismos ojos que yo miraba a tu madre, y espero que sea así, estamos en un mundo en el que se te está pasando el arroz hija, y te tienes que casar ya, quieras o no quieras._  
**Br**: _Papa, soy muy joven._  
**Padre**: _No eres joven tienes 15 años, una chica de14 ya está casada y preparada para ser madre._  
**Br**: _Si, pero esa chica es a la cual los chicos la tratan como a escoria padre, y yo no soy de esas, soy joven, necesitamos nuestra vida, me casare con quien quiera cuando quiera._  
**Padre**: _Si no te casas, nunca lo harás…Además ese hombre no te tratara como escoria. Lo sé._  
**Br**. _Si lo haré… Me gustaría ver alguna vez, un mundo nuevo, en el cual las mujeres no fuéramos una minoría papa._  
**Padre**: _Lo veras… lo sé hija… lo harás. Y te prometo que yo estaré ahí contigo, aunque tenga que hacer un pacto con el diablo para estar a tu lado eternamente._  
**Br**: _Pero tiene que haber pasado algo más, para que tu estés tan…feliz._  
**Padre**: _…Al día siguiente me vi con él a escondidas, no te dije nada porque llorabas por volverle a ver, al principio pensé que te quería hacer daño, y me asuste, su mirada reflejaba amor, pero aun así soy un padre y tú eres mi única hija y él era casi 20 años mayor que tú._  
**Br**:_Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso en tu supuesta reunión secreta con él, por favor papa, por mí, hazlo por mí._  
**Padre**: _Esta bien te lo contare…_ \- Mi padre me agarro las manos y se quitó las gafas de leer dejándolas junto al libro encima de la mesilla que se encontraba al lado derecho del sofá donde él estaba sentado. – _Te deje en el colegio, llovía a cantaros, había tormenta y había quedado con él, cuando lo encontré él me dijo que ya me estaba esperando. Yo no le dije de quedar, eso me llamo la atención, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos como la vez que te encontré, esta vez, tenía los ojos color café intenso, y su mirada era de preocupación. Una gran preocupación al no verte junto a mí._ – Mi padre me miro a los ojos aparatándome un mechón de la cara. –_Le pregunte ¿por qué había cuidado de ti? ¿Por qué no te había secuestrado? Y su respuesta fue clara y concisa._– Mi padre le cayó una pequeña lágrima. – "_**La amo**_" _Esas fueron sus palabras, en ese momento me dio ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos, sacar la pistola reglamentaria y disparar un tiro seco en su cabeza, pero quise seguir preguntando y le pregunte…¿Por qué? Él no se pensó la respuesta solamente soltó las palabras dejándolas fluir de su corazón, no le importaba que yo fuera humano…._**_"Ella, su mirada, me deja envuelto en un paraíso en el que nunca había estado, por primera vez, he sentido el placer de proteger a una humana y no de matarla…"_**_Cuando me dijo eso me asuste. Pensé que quería matarte así que deje que siguiera hablando, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que te llamara humana._"**_…quería protegerla con mi vida, y llevo más de 70 años buscando el amor, buscando el sentimiento que solo tu hija, una niña de 5 años llamada Temperance ha conseguido dármelo._**"_Yo me reí ante tales palabras, él tenía 20 años, 30 como mucho, porque dijo lo de 70. Se lo pregunte y su contestación también cambio._ **_"No soy humano, soy un vampiro, si no me crees dispáreme, y te lo demostrare, necesito sangre para vivir, amo a su hija y sé que si alguna vez he de volver a matar humanos a su hija no la tocare ni un pelo, ni dejare que otros vampiros la toquen. Ella es mía, ya la marque como mi propiedad en el mundo vampírico_**" _Me dijo que tampoco dejaría que me hicieran daño a mí, por cuidarte y quererte, porque tú me adorabas y le contaste cosas muy buenas de mí._  
**Br**: _¿Vampiro?_– Yo reí ante tal historia.  
**Padre**: _No me acuerdo de su aspecto perfectamente, solo tengo la sensación extraña de verle como una silueta…. Se llamaba Ángel, tampoco se el apellido la verdad es que no le pegue ningún tiro pero cuando me dijo aquello le dije que quería una prueba de que había vivido tanto y me la demostró, empecé a creer en vampiros, ya sé que tú nunca creerás, pero es evidente que él lo era, si no piensa en tu sueño…_  
**Br**:_Son tonterías papa, además… ¿Ángel? ¿Qué vampiro se llamaría Ángel?_  
**Padre**: _Solo espero que Ángel vuelva pronto, te ha cuidado hasta ahora, y han empezado los problemas con los chicos, quiero que te proteja de ellos._  
**Br**: _Papa…estás loco. ¿Bebiste mucho aquella noche? ¿Verdad?_  
**Padre**: _No bebí nada…_

**_Temperance (DIA DE LA BODA)_**

**Angela**: _¡Temperance despierta! ¡Estoy nerviosa!_  
**Br**: _Mmmm… relájate._  
**Angela**: _O te levantas o juro que te asfixio aquí mismo._ – Me dijo agarrándome con rabia yo abrí los ojos de inmediato.  
**Br**: _¿Quieres relajarte?_  
**Angela**: _¡Lo haría si pudiera!_ – Ella me grito y se levantó dando vueltas por mi habitación. – _No sé qué hacer, y si no hago lo correcto, y… tenemos que salir del país, tu y yo lejos de aquí._  
**Br**: _Angela, relájate por favor. Hodgins es un hombre maravilloso, seréis felices, juntos, él te quiera y tú le quieres a él, ¿Qué más quieres?_  
**Angela**: _Es detallista, y nada machista._  
**Br**:_Correcto… te quiere._  
**Angela**:_Es buen hombre, me ama, y me ayuda cuando lo necesito, incluso en casa._  
**Br**: _Si, él es maravilloso, no lo dejes escapar._  
**Angela**:_Y además es rico, y me consiente miles de caprichos._  
**Br**. _También, pero eso es lo de menos._  
**Angela**:_Y también hay que decir que es muy bueno en la cama._  
**Br**: _¡Angela eso no me importa! Son imágenes que no me gustaría recordar._  
**Angela**:_Lo siento._  
**Br**: _Ok… relájate y ponte el vestido… yo te ayudare con el peinado._ – Le sonreí a mi amiga que seguía dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

Ella me obedeció y se puso el vestido, le quedaba magnifico, le arregle un poco la cola y le abroche la cremallera, mi padre encargado de llevarnos a la iglesia con el coche de policía ya que Angela quería llegar en un coche con la sirena puesta entro por la puerta, cuando observo a Angela con ese hermoso vestido tiro los libros al suelo y le sonrió.

**Padre**: _Estas preciosa Angela…_  
**Angela**: _Gracias aun me queda el peinado y bajamos._  
**Padre**: _Tranquilas no hay prisa…_

Le hice un peinado hermoso, varios tirabuzones por la derecha otros por la izquierda, era la novia más hermosa que había visto nunca.  
Yo me vestí con mi traje de dama de honor también precioso pero no tanto como él de ella. Bajamos y subimos al coche de mi padre yendo hasta la hermosa iglesia, ella se casaba en el jardín de aquella iglesia, mi favorito, y sé que lo hacía por mí, yo iba allí cuando me sentía sola o perdida, o cuando era el día en que mis padres me abandonaron. Yo acudía allí porque era un jardín hermoso donde si alguna vez yo me casaba lo haría allí sin pensármelo dos veces. No dejaría que mi novio opinara porque yo quería ese lugar. Era mi favorito y nadie cambiario eso.  
Empecé a escuchar la música y salí delante de Angela mirando a Hodgins que me miraba sonriente sabía que era la mejor amiga de Angela y a mí me tenía él como una hermana, cuando me acerque a él Angela aún no había salido.

**Br**: _Esta preciosa._  
**Hod**. _Lo imagino…_\- Me sonrió y Angela empezó a salir cuando llegaron al altar Hodgins la cogió de la mano y el cura iba dando el discurso de siempre.  
**Angela**: _¿Le importa ir al grano? Porque estoy asustada y no quiero salir corriendo._  
**Hod**: _Sáltese lo aburrido. Nadie quiere una novia a la fuga, esperar 5 años ya ha sido demasiado._ – Dijo riendo, pero no solo él, todo el mundo rio ante el comentario de Angela y Hodgins.

El cura paso páginas y páginas y los dos dieron el "_**Si quier**_o" Cuando Hodgins beso a la novia todos aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo incluso yo, Angela no se separaba de los brazos de su hombre en ese instante y yo me acerque para darles la enhorabuena cosa que recibí con un gran abrazo que me dejo sin respiración, ella presionaba demasiado, tanto que notaba como mi estómago quería salir por mi boca.  
Sin respiración empecé a golpearle en la espalda para que me soltara por lo menos un poco y así yo poder respirar.  
Lo necesitaba.  
Necesitaba oxígeno y del bueno pero mis palmadas no hacían nada, en ese momento escuche las risitas de Hodgins que agarraba a Angela separándola de mí y pidiéndole que me dejara respirar antes de que la arrestaran por asesinato. Angela obedeció y me dio un beso en la mejilla con una lagrimilla en el ojo que enseguida saco de mí una sonrisa que se convirtió también en llanto de felicidad. Entonces escuche unos pasos tras de mí y sonreí pensando que sería el chico de mis sueños pero fue mi padre el que apareció por atrás mía abrazando a Angela y me agarro a mí señalando la pista de baile.

**Padre**: _¿Hija me concede este baile?_  
**Br**: P_or supuesto papa…._

_**SEELEY BOOTH/ANGEL (1928 DICIEMBRE DIA 19)**_

Todo está lleno de decoraciones.  
Navidad, navidad dulce navidad.  
A la mierda la dulce navidad, sabía que mi Temperance lo estaba pasando mal, lo veía en sueños, pero por fin he encontrado un trabajo estable, podre conseguir sangre en los hospitales por dinero y podre conquistarla y tenerla entre mis brazos.  
Eso es lo que quiero, cuidarla, amarla y protegerla.  
Ahora mi nombre es Seeley, Seeley Booth y yo daré mi vida por ella, además soy rápido y he pasado la prueba de policía, hoy empiezo en la comisaria, pero lo mejor es el nombre de mi jefe… él es el padre de Temperance.  
Por fin la tendré cerca de mí.  
Mi trabajo seria estar cerca de ella.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**PD: Os agradecería algún comentario constructivo. Sé que no soy escritora profesional y quiero aprender, así que cualquier cosa que digáis me ayudara a mejorar.  
Gracias.**_


	8. Algo bueno, algo malo

**_Capítulo 7: Algo bueno, algo malo._**

**_BOOTH/ANGEL (1928 DICIEMBRE DIA 19 "NOCHE")_**

Me dirijo hacia la comisaria, hoy empezare allí, más y más cerca de mi Temperance, voy a disfrutar cada segundo, voy a hacerla mía.  
Me cuesta andar por las calles al sentir el dolor que sufre mi chica día y noche, al saber que yo aún no puedo hacer nada para protegerla, y al saber que nunca le podre enseñar el monstruo que soy, Seeley Booth solo existe para ella, porque ella es la única que ha iluminado el camino de mi vida, durante esta maldición.  
Ella es la razón por la que yo me convertí y vine a este mundo.  
Lo tengo clarísimo, y no solo por Ángel, sino también por Angelus, porque noto como él también está enamorado, lo noto, noto como su maldad quiere protegerla ante cualquier mínimo insignificante humano que quiera causarle dolor.  
Las calles son preciosas, limpias, dentro de lo que caben, y los caballos circulan por las calles llevando a familias, o adorables parejas, enamoradas y algunas no tan enamoradas, pero son recién conocidos y se casaran enseguida.  
Lo que me ha enseñado la vida después de tantos siglos es que de un día no puedes estar enamorado de verdad, pero la sociedad funciona así, te conoces, le pides matrimonio y te casas, y si no eres así de rápido ella se va con otro.  
Llegue a la comisaria fue fácil entrar hasta el despacho del padre de mi dulce y hermosa Temperance.

**Ángel**: _Soy el nuevo agente de policía, Seeley Booth._– Dije tendiéndole la mano al padre de Temperance.  
**Padre**: _Bienvenido, su cara me suena. ¿Le conozco?_ – Dijo mirándome mientras fruncía el ceño.  
**Ángel**: _No creo que no nos conozcamos. Pero tengo una cara muy conocida. __–Aunque sabía que no le molestaría saber quién soy prefería que no se enterara aún, quería conocer a Brennan sin que su padre interviniera.-_  
**Padre**: _¿Qué extraño? Me suena tantísimo, siento mucho este desastre es que mi hija tiene muchos problemas, va al instituto y ya sabes cómo son los chicos, lo estoy investigando, porque algunos ya se han metido con ella demasiado._  
**Ángel**. _Si… lo entiendo… odio a esos cabrones. ¿Qué edad tiene su hija?_  
**Padre**. _Exactamente ahora 16 pero es que cumple los 17 en diciembre._  
**Ángel**:_Estará casada y con algún niño. _  
**Padre**: _¿Qué va? Eso le digo yo que se case, pero ella no quiere, y ya se le ha pasado el arroz ningún chico va detrás de ella, pero ella dice que él ya aparecerá, que cuando lo vea sabrá que es él. Ahora vayamos al grano, el trabajo que tengo para ti es especial, aparte de los casos etcétera quiero que protejas a mi hija. ¿Sí? No me fio de que le pase algo malo, y quiero que este en buenas manos._  
**Ángel**: _Si señor._ – "**Eso lo hare con mucho gusto señor**", pienso mientras agarro los informes.  
**Padre**. _Llegará en un par de minutos, la ves ahí sube, ve a conocerla se llama…_  
**Ángel**: _…Temperance._  
**Padre**: _…Si… ¿Cómo lo sabías? __-Su cara de asombro me hace ponerme nervioso.-__  
_**Ángel**: _Usted me lo había dicho… __-Digo disimulando ante mi acto de impaciencia.-__  
_**Padre**: _… Oh..¿sí?__\- Giro la cabeza aún sorprendido y siguió con sus archivos.-_

Me aleje y vi a Brennan con su mochila abrazada al abrigo llena de nieve acelere mi paso hacia ella.  
Tan preciosa.  
A cada paso que yo daba hacia ella podía observar su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la gran ventana, era una diosa para mí.  
Le agarre la bolsa y le puse mi abrigo por encima, ella me miro a los ojos y aquello fue hermoso pude ver como ella sentía algo por mí, la acababa de conquistar con solamente una mirada y eso me gustaba mucho, aunque era fácil, los vampiros teníamos la cualidad de ser irresistibles.  
Pero aquella sensación era única.

**Br**: _¿Te…te…te…conozco?_  
**Ángel**. _No creo que no… me llamo Ang...SEELEY! Seeley Booth. ¿Tú debes de ser Temperance?_  
**Br**: _Si…_\- Me sonrió mientras movía el pie como una niña con su primer juguete. –_Encantada de ser tu esp….amiga…_\- Su sonrisa era tan tierna que hasta a mí me daba felicidad.  
**Ángel**: _Tu padre me ha pedido que te proteja y demás. ¿Pero qué clase de hombre sería sin no invito a tan hermosa mujercita a pasear? ¿Te apetece ir al parque?_  
**Br**: _Si…claro. Gracias__\- Su voz sonaba cada vez más nerviosa y su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa.-_  
**Ángel**: ¡_VAMOS!_

La agarre del brazo abrigándola más y fuimos a pasear por el parque como dos enamorados, quería dar el primer paso por allí.

**Br**: _Eres muy guapo. __– Su mirada lo decía todo ya la había conquistado, aunque hacía años que ya lo había hecho.-_  
**Ángel**: _Gracias_…  
**Br**: _¿Estas casado? ¿Tienes hijos?_  
**Ángel**: _No…_\- Le sonreí y ella salto de alegría. Esa niña estaba loca por mí. - _¿Tanto te alegras?_ _Soy un poco mayor para estar soltero pero me gustaría encontrar una mujer que sepa valorarse y sea inteligente, ya sabes una mujer que sueñe con un futuro mejor para ella y sus futuros hijos. Eso me encantaría verlo.__ –_ Le acaricie la mejilla.  
**Br**: _Me alegro… ¿te molesta?_  
**Ángel**: _…Para nada __– Le sonrió-__ Eres una dama preciosa. ¿Lo sabías?_  
**Br**:_Gracias._– Ella soltó un suspiro de felicidad, supongo que era porque la estaba intimidando, y eso me gustaba mucho.  
**Ángel**: _¿Te gusta la nieve? Ahora el parque nevado esta precioso._  
**Br**: _Me encanta._ – Ella se sentó en un banco y yo me acerque sentándome a su lado agarrándole la mano.  
**Ángel**: _Tu padre no me ha contado nada sobre ti. Cuéntame. _  
**Br**: _Tengo 16 años pero en diciembre cumplo los 17, me encanta la antropología, y sueño con en un futuro ser la antropóloga forense de más éxito en el mundo, pero los chicos no les gusta que yo estudie, y lo paso mal, por eso papa quiere que me den protección, al principio todo iba bien, pero… hace medio año, empezaron a pasarse, no solo me tiraban huevos que eso ya lo hacían, algunos intentaron propasarse, y otros me daban empujones, papa siempre llegaba a tiempo, pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? Mataron a mi compañera de una paliza delante de mis narices. Y no pude defenderla._  
**Ángel**: _¡Serán cabrones!_ – Dije levantándole la barbilla con mi mano.

Había sufrido mucho, se le notaba en su rostro y yo no había podido hacer nada para remediarlo, pero estoy preparado para protegerla y vengarme de esos cabrones.  
¿Quién COÑO se creen que son para tocarla?  
¿Quién COÑO creen que son para hacer daño a las chicas?  
¿Para matar a una chica?  
Una chica que tiene familia y podía haber estado casada y con niños.  
De eso mi Temperance no se preocuparía más, porque yo estaré allí con ella.

**Ángel**: _Yo estoy aquí…_\- La abrace y la mire a los ojos acercándome lentamente a ella.

Quería besarla.  
Con todas mis ganas.  
O morderle.  
Chuparle la sangre hasta que no quedara ni una gota de ella, luego darle la mia y estar felices a la eternidad, pero prefería que esperara a mi edad, que ella tuviera 23 años, así viviríamos juntos para siempre.  
Sin barreras.  
Sin nadie que nos separara.  
Nunca.  
A veces la felicidad, se encuentra en la vida eterna si tienes a la mujer que amas a tu lado, y yo la tenía junto a mí en este mismo instante.  
La felicidad vampírica es fácil de conseguir, un poco de sangre, y ya, pero la que yo había conseguido era mejor, porque era amor, pero la felicidad humana no era igual, la felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días.  
Hay una frase que dijo **Thomas Chalmers** que siempre quise entender y ahora comprendía con detallada claridad _**"La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar."**_Ahora yo tenía algo que hacer, PROTEGERLA, alguien a quien amar, TEMPERANCE, y alguna cosa que esperar, ELLA, siempre la esperaría a que volviera a casa sana y salva, quería pedirle ya matrimonio, quería hacerlo.

_**TEMPERANCE (1928 DICIEMBRE DIA 19 "NOCHE")**_

Acabo de salir de clase, y los chicos no han parado de molestarme, uno me ha golpeado y tirado sobre la nieve pero el profesor me ha ayudado a levantarme y me ha metido en su coche encendiendo la calefacción y dándome un pañuelo.  
Mi nariz sangraba.  
El profesor me cogió la cara para curarme aquella herida yo solo podía sonreír.

**Profe**: _¿De qué sonríes?_  
**Br**: _Es que… si no sonrió llorare. __–Digo al sentir el calor de su piel, aquel hombre era bueno conmigo.-_  
**Profe**: _¿Te duele? Te llevare a casa, mi esposa te lo curara y luego te llevare a la comisaria_.  
**Br**. G_racias señor profesor, es usted muy amable, pero estoy bien y no quiero ser una molestia para usted y su mujer_.  
**Profe**: _No lo eres, además_ _esos cretinos no se merecen dar clase tu eres la mejor de mis alumnas, y te lo agradezco, si no fuera por ti hubiera dejado este trabajo hace años._

Al llegar a su casa todo fue muy rápido, enseguida me llevaron a la comisaria.

En el portal de la comisaria cogí mi mochila pesada entre mis hombros y mire al guardia de seguridad, Clarck Jensen, un amigo de mi padre, estaba con su hija, una niña preciosa de 3 años recién cumplidos que corrió a mis brazos.

**Br**: _Hola Sarah._  
**Sa**: _Papi papi quiero tita Tempe._  
**Clarck**: _¿Cómo te ha ido?_– Me dijo quitando a la pequeña de mi pierna y agarrándola en brazos.  
**Br**: _Aparte de que me han pegado y me han hecho sangre en la nariz bien._  
**Clarck**: _No hagas caso a esos idiotas, y yo veo tu nariz muy bien._  
**Br**: _El profesor me la curo,_ _¡Pero ya no sé qué hacer!_  
**Clarck**: _Sarah ve a jugar allí anda tengo que hablar con tita Tempe._  
**Sa**: _Si papi._

Ella se fue obediente a ver la puerta giratoria, le encantaba dar y dar vueltas y nunca la había visto cansarse de aquello.  
Clarck y yo nos sentamos intentando hablar con tranquilidad.

**Br**: _Estoy bien, solo me tiraron al suelo y me dieron un par de patadas, pero el profesor me saco._  
**Clarck**: _Menos mal, porque hoy ha venido el nuevo policía, Seeley Booth, ha subido hace 10 minutos y bueno tu padre va a encargar que te proteja y es guapo y apuesto a lo mejor esta noche te pide matrimonio._  
**Br**: _¡Clarck! No creo que sea tan guapo, además es poli. Salir con un policía es sufrir._  
**Clarck**: _Si mañana llegas con anillo, veremos si hay sufrimiento. Temperance eres hermosa e inteligente, no desperdicies una oportunidad como esta._

Los dos reímos y yo subí arriba a ver a mi padre.  
La mochila pesaba un mil kilos, no podía andar casi con ella, e iba a trompicones en el ascensor.  
Mi chaqueta estaba completamente llena de nieve y tenia frio así que me agarraba a ella intentado hacerme sentir cálidas.  
Estaba mirando el suelo cuando alguien me agarro la pesada mochila y tendió su abrigo sobre mis hombros.  
Poco a poco alce la vista y pude observar que era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, era un dios para mí.  
Su mirada era alegre y llena de fuego y amor, eso me gustaba y su sonrisa era preciosa.  
Más que preciosa.  
Era bellísima.  
Aquella sensación era única para mí.  
Por primera vez en la vida sentía amor.  
Amor de verdad.

**Br:**_¿Te…te…te…conozco?_ – Dije sin poder articular palabra ante tanta belleza.  
**Ángel**. _No creo que no… me llamo Ang...SEELEY! Seeley Booth. ¿Tú debes de ser Temperance?_– Yo reí por lo dentro, lo había puesto tan nervioso que se había equivocado con su propio nombre.  
**Br**: _Si…_\- Moví mi pierna dando círculos, él era mi primer juguete y le sonreí mordiéndome los labios, creo que era la primera vez que coqueteaba con un chico. – _Encantada de ser tu esp….amiga…_\- El rio un poco, yo había quedado en ridículo unos segundos, había estado a punto de decir esposa, Encantada de ser tu esposa. Temperance eres una estúpida, me dije a mi misma sonriéndole para que no notara nada de lo que yo pensaba.  
**Ángel**: _Tu padre me ha pedido que te proteja y __demás. ¿Pero qué clase de hombre sería sin no invito a tan hermosa mujercita a pasear? ¿__Te apetece ir al parque?_– Yo di un salto de alegría y me abrace más a su abrigo.  
**Br**: _Si…claro. Gracias._  
**Ángel**: ¡_VAMOS!_

Me agarro del brazo abrigándome más, rodeándome con sus enormes y musculosos brazos y fuimos a pasear por el parque como dos enamorados, era mi primera cita y esperaba que me besara y me pidiera matrimonio allí.

**Br**: _Eres muy guapo. __–Dije observándolo de arriba abajo, no sabia por que no podía dejar de pensar en él.__  
_**Ángel**: _Gracias…_  
**Br**: _¿Estas casado? ¿Tienes hijos?_– Dije intentando averiguar si aún me podía echar atrás, huir para no fastidiarla.  
**Ángel**:_No…_ \- Me sonrió y di un salto de alegría. Estoy loca por él. Me lo comería allí mismo a besos si no fuera porque eso es ilegal en sitios públicos a no ser que la pareja se haya casado, no puedes hacer muestras de aprecio en un lugar Publio si no es a causa de matrimonio. Esa es la ley. - ¿_Tanto te alegras?_ _Soy un poco mayor para estar soltero pero me gustaría encontrar una mujer que sepa valorarse y sea inteligente, ya sabes una mujer que sueñe con un futuro mejor para ella y sus futuros hijos. Eso me encantaría verlo_– Me acaricio la mejilla y yo me ruborice sonriendo como una tonta.  
**Br**: _Me alegro… ¿te molesta? __–Digo intentando tontear, con él.-_  
**Ángel**: _Para nada__… Eres una dama__ preciosa. ¿Lo sabías?_

Eso fue precioso.  
La verdad es que no fue la primera vez que me lo dijeron, más de una vez me lo habían dicho pero no con esa voz, tan sexy y fuerte. Una voz que me hacía temblar al escucharla, que me hacía derretirme, esa voz me gustaba sonaba protectora y de confianza, sonaba para agarrarme a sus brazos y no soltarme de él solo por estar protegida para siempre.  
Él era mi protector mi dios y lo que me había dicho, era la primera vez que me llegaba al alma.

**Br**: _Gracias._ – Solté un suspiro de felicidad, note que ante mi suspiro él sonrió y me apretó más hacia él.  
**Ángel**: _¿Te gusta la nieve? Ahora el parque nevado esta precioso._  
**Br**: _Me encanta_. – Me senté en uno de los bancos que había en el parque, la verdad estaba cansada de andar, el poco a poco se acercó y se sentó a mi lado posando su mano sobre la mía que se encontraba recostada en mi pierna derecha.  
**Ángel**: T_u padre no me ha contado nada sobre ti. Cuéntame._  
**Br**: _Tengo 16 años pero en diciembre cumplo los 17, me encanta la antropología, y sueño con en un futuro ser la antropóloga forense de más éxito en el mundo, pero los chicos no les gusta que yo estudie, y lo paso mal, por eso papa quiere que me den protección, al principio todo iba bien, pero… hace medio año, empezaron a pasarse, no solo me tiraban huevos que eso ya lo hacían, algunos intentaron propasarse__, y otros me daban empujones, papa siempre llegaba a tiempo, pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? Mataron a mi compañera de una paliza delante de mis narices. Y no pude defenderla._  
**Ángel**: _¡Serán cabrones!_ – Dijo levantándome la barbilla con la mano derecha.

Note como él estaba odiándose por mi sufrimiento, pero a mí me gustaba que él quisiera protegerme eso es que yo le gustaba. Entonces sus brazos me rodearon y cuando se separó poco a poco fue acercándose a mí, como si quisiera decirme algo, sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente para disfrutar de aquel momento, entonces se acercó a mi oído y me dijo unas palabras "_**Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando.**_" Yo solo volví a suspirar y sentí como posaba sus labios sobre los míos, mis brazos automáticamente se rodearon en su cuello y continuamos el beso, ni él me soltaba ni yo, era un beso sin lengua, mi primer beso, él se separó poco a poco para coger aire y me aparto el pelo de la mejilla. No habían palabras, me volvió a besar, esta vez sí que había lengua, la verdad yo no sabía controlar eso, pero dejaba a el que lo hiciera, yo solo cerraba los ojos y sonreía, cuando se separó me apoye en su pecho abrazándome a él y en 5 minutos saco una cajita.  
Iba a pedirme matrimonio.

_**Temperance. (21 Diciembre 1928)**_

**Br**: _Papa tranquilo faltan 5 días para la boda, todo va a salir bien, él me quiere yo le quiero habrá guardaespaldas para que ninguno de los idiotas de mi colegio entre, él envió invitaciones a sus amigos y a las mías, y todo esta pedido, tengo mi vestido y demás._  
**Padre**: _Es que no puedo creer que mi niñita se vaya a casar._– El me abrazo y yo se lo devolví riendo mi padre estaba llorando como un niño de 1 año al que le quitan su juguete favorito.  
**Br**. _Papa llevas insistiendo en que me case todos los días y ahora dices que no lo crees._ – Le digo seria- _Voy a casa de Angie. Estaré bien._

Cogí mi abrigo y salí de allí directa a casa de Angela.  
Las calles eran frías, era navidad, y la boda era el día de mi 17 cumpleaños algo me hacía aún más feliz.  
Booth había insistido que fuera el día de mi cumpleaños para recordarlo como el mejor día de la historia en mí vida y la suya y yo no había podido negarme ante su mirada, su voz y sus argumentos.  
¡Quieta!  
Estaba oyendo pasos detrás mía, saco el spray anti violador me giro, era algo verde, yo solo grite e intente echar a correr pero lo tenía delante.

**Br**: _Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia._  
**Lorne**: _Me llamo Lorne, y no soy de mentira, tú serás una de mis esposas._ – Unos polvos cayeron sobre mí y de repente estaba encerrada en una caja de miniatura y él me llevaba.  
**Br**: _¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_ – Pero nadie me oía.

**_Continuara..._**


	9. Liberada

_**"Informo de que he tenido que ocuparme de ciertos exámenes que me han impedido mi subida de capítulos. Pido disculpas y espero no volver a tardar en subir capítulos.  
Intentare subir uno cada 2 días o menos."**_

_**CAPITULO 8: LIBERADA.**_

**_ÁNGEL_**_** /BOOTH (17 DICIEMBRE 2010)**_

En Walfram y Hart todo va muy bien.  
Abrí esto con la intención de matar el tiempo.  
Hace tiempo perdí al amor de mi vida, pero tenía la esperanza de recuperarla, la gente pensaba cosas, cosas que yo sabía que eran mentira, cuando ella desapareció hable con sus amigos, y su familia, tuve que confesar algo que me mato pero sabía que algo malo, muy malo le había pasado y que si algún día volvía a mi lado me odiaría si no hubiera protegido a sus amigos y familiares, así que si, les di la inmortalidad.  
Pero no, no los convertí a todos.  
Echo de menos a aquella chica Temperance Brennan, sé que ella no me abandono por mucho que la gente crea eso, prometí a su padre que la encontraría y la cuidaría pero, no sé nada de ella y ya han pasado muchos años humanos y pocos vampíricos.  
Tengo miedo.  
No quiero admitir que ella haya muerto.  
Hoy hay mucho papeleo, Spike no para de molestarme, me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con mis manos, pero… él es el único que me hace recordad a Temperance y me pregunta por ella.  
La echo de menos.  
Quisiera abrazarla y besarla, antes podía sentirla pero no sé qué ocurrió, el sitio en el que esta, se encuentra fuera de mi alcance. Mi perversa mente no puede llegar a él. Maldigo aquel lugar, solo sé que sigue viva, que aún me ama. Es lo único que noto en el interior de mi corazón. Deseo besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos y celebrar nuestra boda, de una vez por todas, deseo matar a quien o quienes le hicieran eso por lo que está alejada de mí. La quiero cerca de mí.

**Spike**: _Cuéntame más de esa chica._  
**Ángel**: _No eres mi psicólogo._ – Dije ya harto de sus preguntitas, cada vez que pensaba en ella mi corazón se partía al saber que aún no podía salvarla.  
**Spike**: _Por favor._  
**Ángel**: _Ella era perfecta, lista, y tenía un solo sueño, acabar su carrera y yo quiero que lo haga en un futuro. Ella me robo el corazón, y sé que lo cuidara siempre, era una mujer hecha y derecha, ahora debería ser una anciana, debería de estar muerta pero mi corazón está conectado al suyo, y aunque la fuerza del lugar que se encuentras es más grande que mis poderes y no puedo saber de su paradero, sé que esa sana y salva, viva y sin saber cómo sé que no ha envejecido ni un día, y eso significa que ella en esta época es una adolescente, pero sigue siendo mía, mi esposa, y cuando salga nos casaremos, y no dejare que nadie más le haga daño._  
**Spike**: _Estas muy enamorado._  
**Ángel**: _¡No sabes cuánto!_ – Grite golpeando las paredes.  
**Spike**:_¿Y cómo la conociste?_ – Él se sentó en el sofá.  
**Ángel**: _Yo estaba buscando comí…..¿Connor?_  
**Connor**: _Hola papa. No quiero molestar. ¿Qué hacéis?_  
**Spike**: _Tu padre me contaba cómo conoció a Temperance._  
**Connor**: _El amor que sigues buscando._  
**Ángel**: _Correcto. ¿Cuento o no?_ – Dije harto de que me ignoraran. – _Buscaba comida, estaba en la feria y entonces un perro corrió hacia mí, era una preciosidad, y olía tan bien, pero ella corrió hacia el llamándolo y me dijo que era suyo, ella solo tenía 4 años, también olía de maravilla, no sabes cuánto, yo me aguantaba las ganas de morderla porque solo ver su sonrisa mi corazón empezó a latir con velocidad, mi corazón quería besar a aquella niña de 4 años que buscaba a su papa, pero quise esperar, cuando su padre llego preocupado por ella buscándola se la devolví junto a la pequeña perrita, mientas se alejaba mi corazón se rompía poco a poco._  
**Connor**: _Pero tú le pusiste los cuernos con mama, bueno con Darla._  
**Ángel**. _¡NO!_\- Grite. – _Yo no le puse los cuernos…_ \- Mi voz sonaba ya más tranquila. – _Lo de tu madre fue cuando yo era Angelus, siglos antes de conocerla, además le conté que tuve otra novia que nunca volví a ver, aunque no le dije la verdadera edad, como debes entender._  
**Connor**: _Tienes razón. ¿Y luego cuando la volviste a ver?_  
**Spike**:_¡YO! ¡YO! ¡Esa historia me la sé!_  
**Ángel**: _Normal me la preguntas todos los días._  
**Connor**: _Cuéntamelo tío Spike._  
**Ángel**:_Si…cuéntaselo tú._  
**Spike**: _El sabia donde se encontraba siempre pero quería dejarla crecer, cuando ella cumplió los 16 casi 17 decidió ir a trabajar a la comisaría de policía del padre de ella y ella subió por el ascensor, la invito a dar un paseo y rieron y charlaron como dos tontos enamorados y tu padre le pidió matrimonio._  
**Connor**: _¿Tan pronto?_  
**Ángel**: _Eran otros años ¿vale? Y si se lo volvería a pedir aunque tenga tu edad. La amo._  
**Connor**: _Si esta tan buena yo también me la ligare papa._  
**Ángel**: _¡Ni lo sueñes hijo!_  
**Spike**: _Uyyy… no lo cabrees_. – Los dos rieron pero yo los ignore.

Eran unos inútiles, un par de inútiles que no sabían nada de mi vida. Coonor era mi hijo y lo quería como tal, pero nos llevábamos como el gato y el perro, él había intentado matarme ya unas cuantas veces.  
Entonces me encontré a mi gran amigo.

**Ángel**. _¡Hola Lorne!_  
**Lorne**:_¡Hola Ángel!_  
**Ángel**:_He dicho que me llaméis Booth…_  
**Lorne**: _Lo siento Ángel no puedo…_  
**Ángel**: _¿Qué llevas ahí? __– Notaba algo, algo que me atraía a ese anillo, algo como lo que me atraía a mi chica._  
**Lorne**: _Una caja, hay mujeres dentro que atrape cuando era malvado, y la verdad es que nunca las saque sé que hay una viva, y quiero sacarla de allí, me arrepiento de lo que hice._  
**Ángel**: _Dámela buscare una solución.- Me quede pensativo.- ¿Una mujer, morena y hermosa, joven y humana con un anillo de diamante?_  
**Lorne**: Si, como lo sabias – Mi cara cambio a odio cosa que a él no le gusto. – Uyy ¿la conoces? _Toma…  
__**Ángel**__: Puede que tengas a mi mujer, ¡idiota!_

Mire aquella caja y me la lleve hacia la biblioteca buscando un libro que me portara cualquier solución por muy pequeña que fuera, pensaba en ella, estaba ahí dentro, estaría sufriendo. Busque con rapidez, si esa era mi chica debía sacarla cuanto antes. Eso explicaría por qué no podía entrar en sus sueños.  
Encontré un libro mientras pasaba las paginas observaba algunos manuscritos.

**_"La caja de las mujeres, encerradas en alma y cuerpo, un lugar siniestro, la única forma para hacerles salir es sencilla, gire la palanca de la derecha y pronuncie estas palabras, si dice solamente una mal, la chica no volverá a la realidad, y morirá en el acto, la chica que este en el cofre, no pasa el tiempo, no crece, no envejece, sigue siendo la misma que era y para ella no ha pasado ni un segundo de ese día, cuando salga si lo consigue, creerá que está en el mismo día."_**

Interesante.  
Sera fácil de hacerlo, solo he de pronunciar las palabas que hay abajo del texto pero son extrañas, así que adelante, apreté sobre la palanca y empecé.

**_"imago bestiae_**  
**_tremor lycanthropis_**  
**_visus bestiae praedatoriae_**  
**_codicem mentis animalis aperire_**  
**_sensus venatoris_**  
**_concilium bestiae advocare_**

**_fur spiritus surrepti_**  
**_aedis aeris obsoleti_**  
**_ventus iratos sedare_**  
**_caelum sine nubibus reducum"_**

La verdad es que no sabía su significado pero entonces una nube de polvo se levantó sobre mí, no podía apreciar quien era porque el polvo aun llenaba la sala pero la voz que grito ayuda me resulto familiar.  
Y allí la vi de pie, frente a mí.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	10. Respuestas

**_CAPITULO 9: RESPUESTAS._**

**_ÁNGEL/SEELEY BOOTH(17 DICIEMBRE 2010)_**

Cuando la nube blanca desapareció pude apreciar aquel cuerpo, sus zapatos brillantes y limpios como si no hubiera pasado ni una sola noche, su vestido rojo precioso seguía marcándole cada parte de su cuerpo, aquel era mi vestido favorito y sus hombros estaban cubiertos por unos hermosos rizos que caían de una manera seductora para mí. Sus ojos seguían en ese azul intenso y su cara entonces me miro extrañada como si no me reconociera y dio un salto gritando. Miraba a su alrededor y se miraba y remiraba mirando aquella habitación de aspecto moderno. Yo entendía que ella estuviera confundida en ese mismo instante, pero me daba miedo al ver su rostro lleno de temor ante mis ojos, sabía que ella no me reconocía, su cara estaba llena de temor, podía observar su sangre latir con fuerza elevando la frecuencia de sus respiraciones, desde aquí oía su corazón, estaba nerviosa y solo lo olía, pero mi Temperance estaba de vuelta. Aun no me lo puedo creer. Mi Temperance.  
¿Por qué no me reconocía?  
¿Por qué me tenía tanto miedo?  
Solo con verla me daban ganas de besarla y abrazarla, pero en ese mismo instante solo me caían lágrimas de alegría.  
Entonces ella me lanzo una lámpara.

**Br**: ¿_Quién eres? ¡Tengo que ir a la iglesia, mi novio me espera! __–Gritaba mientras me golpeaba e intentaba huir-_  
**Ángel**: _Tranquila. Soy…Seeley Booth tu novio. ¿No me recuerdas?__-Le digo con calma, la notaba nerviosa y era normal.-_  
**Br**:_¡TU NO ERES ÉL! __– Dijo al mirarme, pues estaba muy nerviosa y ella no veía con claridad, debía demostrárselo.-_

Ella echo a correr ante mis ojos y yo la seguí cuando llegue estaba sentada en el suelo donde antes se encontraba su iglesia y sus jardines preferidos ahora solo había piedras que quedaban y nada más, todo se había quedado en ruinas durante estos años y entendía que a Temperance le doliera, yo había intentado salvarlo pero la gente me gano, así que solo me acerque a ella poco a poco, intentando no asustarla aún más y me senté a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella me miro con lágrimas y puso su mano sobre su mejilla donde yo le acababa de dar un beso abrazándose a mí con fuerza.

**Br**: _Yo creí que él me esperaría._  
**Ángel**: _Él te espero mi niña. Hueles muy bien…_  
**Br**: _¿Booth?_  
**Ángel**: _El mismo… - __Me__beso con fuerza volviéndome a abrazar__. – Lo siento mi niña. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento nunca debí haberte dejado sola aquel día._  
**Br**: _¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué son esas máquinas?_  
**Ángel**:_Esas máquinas son coches, te acuerdas aquello que iba muy despacio y que tenía una palanca y era descapotable, pues ahora son más modernos estamos en el 2010. __–Me miro como si le tomara el pelo y se rio-__  
_**Br**:_…Es una broma ¿verdad?_– Miro a su alrededor. -¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y mi padre? ¿Y Angela? _¿Y….y la iglesia? ¿Qué ocurrió?_  
**Ángel**: _Tranquila, contestare todas tus preguntas, una a una. Relájate. Al parecer, un actual ex amigo te encerró en un anillo, te he sacado de allí. Cuando desapareciste, tu padre y yo sabíamos que no habías huido, creíamos que o habías sido asesinada o tal vez algo había pasado sobrenatural. Le conté la verdad a tu padre_. – Me miro y me interrumpió de inmediato.  
Br: _¿Qué verdad?_ – Sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.-  
Ángel: _A eso voy. Le conté la verdad sobre mí, mira, no quiero asustarte pero cuando te conocí, tú eras una niña de 4 añitos, y yo tenía la misma edad que tengo ahora, por eso sigo igual. Soy un vampiro y te he protegido desde que te conocí. Por ello, tu padre me pidió que te buscara en los sueños, que entrara como hacía antes y te encontrara para salvarte, pero algo me impedía entrar, entonces supe que estabas viva pero que era una fuerza mayor lo que hacía que te separaran de mí. Hable con tu amiga Angela y su marido, y con tu padre, sabía que si te decía que han muerto después de tantos años, me odiarías por no protegerlos. _– Sus lágrimas llegaron su rostro y yo no pude no derramar una.- _Estaban de acuerdo conmigo, les di la inmortalidad, siguen vivos igual de jóvenes y guapos. Pronto iremos a verlos. Pero, respecto a la iglesa,_ _hubo un incendio quise reconstruirla, pero… nadie me dio ayuda, pero tranquila Hodgins, y tu padre me ayudaron a reconstruir una igual en otro sitio, puede que no sea tan bonita como antes, pero solo quería que cuando volvieras todo estuviera allí. Tu padre y yo sabíamos que volverías.  
Br: Sigue siendo jefe de policía. – Reí ante tal comentario.-  
Ángel: Tras tanto tiempo, tu padre es jefe del FBI. –Su cara de sorpresa fue increíble.  
__**Br**__: Creo que tengo más preguntas pero ahora, solo quiero volver a casa…__-Dijo agarrándose a mi triste y debilitada.-_  
**Ángel**: _Tranquila_. – La cogí en brazos.

Cuando llegue a Walfram y Hart, la tumbe sobre el sofá de mi despacho, se me había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

Estaba tan hermosa, pero la veía tan débil, tan indefensa, estaba confundida y la entendía, así que baje a hablar con su padre y Angela, pensé que a Brennan le gustaría encontrarse con ellos cuando despertara.  
Lo que ahora mismo quería saber y no sabía era donde se había metido Lorne por que iba a aplastarle su cabeza verde.

**Ángel**:_Encontré a Temperance.__-Dije entrando en la sala donde se encontraban todos, después de mi llamada para reunirlos.-_  
**Ang**: _¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?__-Me miro sorprendida y con ganas de verla.-_  
**Ángel**: _Ve a mi despacho, se ha dormido y está muy asustada, le he dicho lo de, lo que soy, no sé cómo se lo ha tomado. ¿Dónde está su padre?_  
**Angela**:_Esta ahí._ – Yo solo asentí y me dirigí hacia allí. Estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo decirle que su hija estaba de vuelta.  
**Padre**: _Hola Booth. Estoy con un caso muy interesante__.-Dijo un poco molesto por la llamada que le hice-_  
**Ángel**: _Puede que esto, te parezca más interesante._ _Tu hija está de vuelta._  
**Padre**: _Mi….mi…. ¡o dios!_ – Las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por la mejilla. - _¿Dónde? ¡HE DICHO DONDE!_  
**Ángel**: _Relájate en mi despacho. Se ha dormido, y está muy asustada, así que por favor no la asustemos más. Vamos._ – Subí con él. Brennan aun dormía.

Su padre cogió su chaqueta y la arropo con delicadeza depositando un suave beso sobre su frente. Solo pude ver como la sonrisa de Temperance se levantaba y hacia que otra lagrima dulce cayera sobre mi mejilla rozando la comisura de mis labios mientras se escurría. Angela le leía un cuento y le cogía la mano besándosela.  
Entendía sus desesperaciones.  
Estaba feliz, la había encontrado pero, tenía miedo.  
Miedo a perderla.  
Miedo a que ahora me tuviera miedo y no podía dejar de pensar en nada más que en su reacción al despertar.  
Me daba igual todos los casos que tuviera en ese mismo instante porque solo quiero esperar a que despierte quería continuar con la boda, la llevaría de compras a por ropa nueva a por el vestido a por todo.  
La amo.  
Y la amare.  
Pero también entendía el sufrimiento que estaba pasando y entendía que pensara cosas extrañas sobre mí y sobre todo.  
Cuando despertara tendría muchas preguntas que contestar.  
Estaba completamente seguro.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

**Padre**: _Temperance_.  
**Br**: _¿Papa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no estás muerto?_  
**Padre**: _Le obligue a Booth a que me convirtiera en un vampiro. Te lo dije. Era él.  
__**Br**__: Los vampiros no existen.  
__**Padre**__: Por una vez, lo fantástico supera lo real. __– Beso a su hija de nuevo a la frente.  
__**Br**__: Entonces, es verdad, pero, los vampiros ¿no son malos?  
__**Padre**__: ¿Crees que somos malos? __– Le pregunto a su hija con una sonrisa traviesa que hico que ella le devolviera una sonrisa y lo abrazara._

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Br**: ¡_Te eche de menos!_ – Se abrazó a mí de forma rápida, como la primera vez que nos vimos cuando le salve a su perrita Luna.– _Pero me mentiste, y no debiste hacerlo, pero, te perdono. Te quiero._  
**Ángel**: _Shhhhh…tranquila mi niña. Ya está…estas de vuelta te lo explicare todo._– Le bese la frente mientras le acariciaba la espalda sin dejar de besarla para que se quedara un poco más tranquila. – _Shhh… Todo paso._  
**Br**: _Quiero que me dejéis sola con Booth._  
**Padre**: _Claro…_

Todos nos dejaron totalmente solos yo la bese tiernamente en los labios.

**Br**: _Hay algo en lo que no he dejado de pensar_, _¿Podremos casarnos? ¿Podre acabar mis estudios? __–Dijo preocupada-_  
**Ángel**: _Todo… te lo juro… y será más fácil._– Le sonreí y le roce con mi dedo gordo su mejilla y baje por la comisura del labio besándola. – _Te amo. Y siempre lo hare. Ahora ponte esta ropa sé qué te parece de fulana o algo parecido pero es lo que se lleva ahora…_ _¡Milagro los tobillos se enseñan!-_ Reí y la volví a besar mientras ella reía al oír mi comentario. – _Vamos que te llevare a comprar ropa nueva, el vestido de novia, el más bonito que allá._ – Le sonreí y ella me sonrió. – _Vamos vístete corre._  
**_Br_**_: Si…pero lo del vestido, ¿no da mala suerte?  
__**Ángel**__: Te perdí, una vez creo que ya se acabó nuestra mala suerte._

Espere fuera.  
Solo unos minutos pero que se hicieron eternos al no encontrarme a su lado, el tiempo pasaba más y más despacio.  
Ya la echaba de menos y no llevaba ni 10 minutos sin ella.  
Cuando salió, la ropa le quedaba magnifica aunque ella se estiraba la minifalda de forma incomoda, yo la agarre y la bese agarrándole las manos para que dejara de intentar bajarse la minifalda.

**Ángel**: _Así se viste ahora, relájate no pasa nada, estas preciosa._ _Eres hermosa.__-_ La agarre de la mano. – _Vamos preciosa. Te llevare a comprar._

Los dos fuimos para Temperance el centro comercial era algo diferente y extraño, era gigantesco y veía a los jóvenes besarse sin temor a que les cortaran la cabeza por no estar casados, no entendía nada.  
Este mundo era nuevo para ella, y yo notaba que se estaba enamorando de este mundo nuevo en el que las mujeres no se consideraban escoria, por lo menos en este país.

_**TEMPERANCE ( 17 DICIEMBRE 2010)**_

El centro comercial es precioso.  
Agarro más fuerte la mano de Booth y lo beso con pasión, podía besarlo y hacer lo que quisiera nadie me gritaría y me castigaría, y corrí a una tienda al ver un vestido de estampado de flores que me gustaba, pero me parecía muy corto. Se me verían las rodillas. Booth me miro riendo y corrió conmigo abrazándome por atrás y susurrándome que me lo compraría, cosa que me hico volver a sonreír. El me metió en la tienda y miro el modelito cogiéndolo y comprobando la talla, me sonrió de nuevo y me pidió que me lo pusiera yo no entendía nada de lo que Booth me decía pero él me acompaño hasta un vestuario, o así decía el que se llamaba. En mis tiempos, en las tiendas tu elegías la tela y ellos te tomaban medidas, ahora había letras que decían que ropa debías de llevar. Yo tenía la M, la M. Cuando me acerco al "vestuario", me dijo que me metiera en un lugar el cual se cerraba con cortina y me pusiera el vestido así que obedecí sin entender nada y me cambie aquel vestido me encantaba era negro de palabra de honor, nunca había llevado una palabra de honor, quite la cortina y se lo mostré a Booth el cual dejo caer la boca sorprendido como si de verdad estuviera guapa, y cuando me mostraba ese aspecto de deseo de cogerme y comerme allí mismo me encantaba porque era cuando descubría que él estaba realmente loco por mí, y que no estaba viviendo ninguna farsa.  
Él me agarro la mano y me dio una vuelta.

**Ángel**: _Preciosa. Bellísima. Te lo compro.__-Dijo acercándome al espejo en el que me vi sorprendida, no parecía yo, el peinado, el vestido, pero realmente me gustaba._  
**Br**: _Gracias_.

Entre y me cambie y fuimos a comprar más ropa entonces lo vi.  
Allí en aquel escaparate.  
Un vestido blanco y hermoso, también palabra de honor, hacia resaltar bien las caderas y una vez haber llegado a la cintura se dejaba soltar dejando salir una cosa, nunca había visto un vestido como ese.  
Era algo increíble.  
Hermosísimo.  
Me había enamorado de aquel vestido.  
Dicen que el día de tu boda es el día más feliz de tu boda, y yo quería vivir mi día más feliz con ese precioso vestido sí o sí.  
Pero esta vez, Booth no debía enterarse.  
Lo vi acercarse y corrí hacia él.

**Br**: _¿Puedes seguir respondiéndome a algunas preguntas?_  
**Ángel**: _Claro, dime_. – Me dijo sentándose sobre un banco muy extraño y colocándome en sus piernas.  
**Br**: _¿Los estudios? ¿Cambie el mundo?  
_**Ángel**: _Sí, lo hiciste. Tu desaparición, tus compañeros, algunos, se alzaron para defenderte, buscarte. Defendieron tu último sueño, tu redacción. Por cierto muy bonita. Tu profesor fue un gran luchador por vuestros derechos, y gracias a ti ahora las mujeres trabajan, estudian y disfrutan de la igualdad, algunas más que otras._\- Mis lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro. Eran lágrimas de felicidad.  
**Br**: _¿Cuándo nos casaremos?_  
**Ángel**: _Pronto, tienes que esperar, las cosas han cambiado, ahora tienes lo que se llama "mayoría de edad". La gente no se casa a los 14 años, se casa a partir de los 20 pero pueden a partir de los 18. Así que haremos una cosa, si te parece bien dos años, no son nada_.  
**Br**_: ¡Para mí son mucho!_ – Dije enfadada- _Esa mierda de anillo me tuvo apartada de ti y ahora no puedo estar con el amor de mi vida._ – Booth se rio de mí y le mire de forma seria.-  
**Ángel**: _Escúchame, nos casaremos pero tenemos que firmar unos papeles, falsificaremos tu edad nos casaremos y cuando cumplas los 23 yo…_ \- Lo mire y lo interrumpí de inmediato.  
**Br**: _Tú me convertirás. ¿Duele?_ – Pregunte nerviosa.  
**Ángel**: _Un poco. Pero son unos segundos. Además de que no te obligare si no quieres.  
_**Br**: _Sí claro si que quiero, pero los vampiros, pueden ser padres?_  
**Ángel**: _No, pero antes de convertirte buscaremos la manera de solucionarlo, lo encontraremos te lo prometo.  
_**Br**: _Gracias_. – Lo mire y lo bese, sin darme cuenta estaba colocándome sobre él, el me aparto riendo.-  
**Ángel**: _Estamos en un sitio público, me encanta que hagas eso, pero esto ya no es 1920.  
_**Br**: _Perdón_ – Digo riendo.- _¿Hay algo más que deba saber?  
_**Ángel**: _Tengo un hijo, pero lo tuve antes de conocerte, es mayor, tiene tu edad.  
_**Br**: _Eso no me importa, si es tu hijo, yo también lo querré, pero me refiero a algo más que deba saber de este mundo. Quiero volver al instituto y tendré que adaptarme.  
_**Ángel**: _Claro. Te lo mostrare._

Booth me llevo a su casa, era hermosa grande y era perfecta para una familia, le sonreí al entrar y me quede quieta en medio de la entrada observando todo a mi alrededor, esperando a que Booth me diera una señal de que iba a pasar ahora.  
Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y sus labios resbalaron por mi nuca con delicadeza, mi respiración cada vez era más entrecortada.  
Nunca había sentido tanto placer.  
Sus manos fueron bajando hasta la zona prohibida, de inmediato me gire y lo aparte.

**Br**: _¡EY! ¿Y eso de esperar hasta el matrimonio? _– Dije enfadada-  
**Ángel**: _Perdón. Me deje llevar además._ – Se acercó a mí con cara de disculpa- _Eso ya no se estila_.  
**Br**: ¿Qué? La gente lo hace antes de casarse?  
**Ángel**: _Y con desconocido_s – Me dijo disimulando.  
**Br**: …Que asco.  
**Ángel**: _¿Y que tiene de malo hacerlo antes o después?_ –Me dijo serio.- _Eso solo es para creyentes y tú nunca creíste en dios.  
_**Br**: _Te ha molestado_ – Agache la cabeza sintiéndome mal por apartarlo.  
**Ángel**: _No mi vida, no me ha molestado, solo quiero que veas el nuevo mundo, porque has de adaptarte a él.  
_**Br**: _Es solo, que quiero esperar. No es por qué no esté preparada, créeme con ese cuerpo que tienes estoy más que preparada, pero quiero que sea perfecto y nada me parece más perfecto que ese día._  
**Ángel**: _Me gusta tu decisión, he hablado con tu padre, y nos casaremos en dos días, ¿te parece?_ \- Me dijo besándome de nuevo. – _Pero el lugar lo elijo yo, y tranquila será donde querías ya verás.  
_**Br**: _Genial, cuanto antes mejor, quedare con Angela mañana._  
**Ángel**: _Amor, ven_. – Me llevo a una sala extraña- _Este, será tu móvil, un móvil es un teléfono portátil, en el puedes enviar mensajes, aunque me gustaban más las cartas, este es su sustituto, y puedes sobretodo llamarme y hablar conmigo estés donde estés, incluso buscar en internet._ –Lo mire sin entender una palabra pero iba almacenando toda la información, cogí el móvil y lo mire curiosa.- _Esto es un ordenador, en el escribes, coges apuntes, lo llevas al colegio si quieres, es un buen sustituto de los libros por que tiene una gran memoria para tus trabajos, también puedes mirar internet._ – Sonrió y me sentó sobre sus piernas.- _Internet es un gran portal donde puedes encontrar respuestas a todo, incluso a las cosas más curiosas e interesantes que nunca se te habrían ocurrido buscar. Imágenes. Información. Historia. Ciencia. Y mucho más.  
_**Br**: _¿Y cómo se utiliza?_ – Dije aun mirando el móvil y el ordenador. _– Es muy pequeño, pero tan curioso.  
_**Ángel**: _Mira, este es el código para encenderlo, se llama PIN. Una vez lo enciendes, tienes varios iconos. Te he instalado el Whatsapp, en el puedes enviar mensajes gratuitas ves, este es mi teléfono, tocas sobre el icono de Whatsapp, ves y le das a mi contacto por ejemplo, y escribimos lo que quieras._ – Me dio el móvil para que escribiera algo. "**Te amo**". Enseguida su móvil sonó y vi que había recibido ese mensaje.- _¿Interesante verdad?_ – Me sonrió y yo reí abrazándolo- _Las llamadas son con este icono, llámame y veras._ – Hice lo que me dijo y el móvil empezó a sonar.-  
**Br**: _Es fantástico._ – Dije feliz, la ciencia era asombrosa.- _¿Y Internet? ¿Cómo busco en internet?  
_**Ángel**: _Mira, es así de sencillo. Abres este icono en el móvil, ves la bola del mundo y, Google, es un buscador en el pones lo que quieras saber cualquier cosa por ejemplo, ¿Qué quieres saber?_  
**Br**: _¿Seremos felices?_ – Dije mirándole a los ojos.  
**Ángel**: _Eso, te lo puedo responder yo ahora mismo_. – Me beso agarrándome de la mejilla- _Claro que sí. Mira por ejemplo busco, tu nombre._ – Escribió mi nombre completo y apareció información sobre mí, de todo tipo, sobre mi desaparición, etc. Era fantástico.  
**Br**: _Aprenderé a usarlo, pero me costara, es mucha información. La ropa, la música, el desparpajo de las mujeres, los cambios culturales, la ciencia.  
_**Ángel**: _Es mucha información pero eres muy lista y te adaptaras rápido, yo te ayudare._ – Se levantó y me sentó en la silla cogiendo unos libros de la biblioteca y acercándose a mí. – _En estos libros hay información sobre carreras universitarias. Puedes elegir la que más te interese, cuando hayas terminado, estaré arriba preparándote la cena. Te dejo investigar con estos aparatos y leer el libro._ – Me beso la frente y subió aquellas escaleras, dejándome sola en aquella habitación.

_**ÁNGEL(17/12/10)**_

Busque una receta por internet, quería hacerle un buen plato de cena ya que había estado sin comer desde hacía mucho tiempo y había invitado a su padre y a sus amigos para que estuvieran con ella.  
Los vampiros no comemos lo mismo que los humanos, pero, a veces hay que hacer un esfuerzo para que los humanos se sienten cómodos, y hoy lo íbamos a hacer por ella.  
Tenía muchas más cosas que contarle, pero no quería presionarla, y menos asustarla.  
La vida ya era suficiente dura cuando vivías siglos, pero cuando habías perdido décadas sin saber por qué, aún más.  
Acabe el plato y hice la receta con la misma presentación que se veía en la imagen, serví los platos y escuche el timbre.  
Abrí la puerta y allí estaban todos, cuando me gire Brennan se encontraba a mis espaldas abrazada al libro, mirándome cabizbaja.

**Ángel**: _Chicos, porque no entráis y os ponéis cómodos, ahora vamos Brennan y yo._\- Me acerque a ella y la lleve a la cocina cerrando la puerta.- _¿Qué ocurre?  
_**Br**: _Son muchas cosas, y no sé, ¿Qué he de hacer?  
_**Ángel**_: Ahora mismo nada, yo me ocupare de todo, tu solo has de descansar unos días, y si quieres saber algo nuevo, como hoy, me preguntas. Ahora tu padre quiere ver a su hermosa hija, y quiere cenar con ella, al igual que tu amiga y su prometido. ¿Vamos?_ – Me asintió abrazándose a mí y le seque las lágrimas entrando con ella al comedor.  
**Ángela**: _Amiga mía, mañana tú y yo nos vamos a buscarte un gran vestido de novia, porque no voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga no vaya hermosa el día de su boda.  
_**Br**_: Gracias, por todo._ – La sonreí y empecé a comer aquel plato extraño pero riquísimo_.- Mmm, creo que ya se quien cocinara en casa_. – Dijo feliz a la vez que todos reían.  
**Ángel**:_ Encantado de cocinar para ti._

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	11. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto

**Antes querría aclarar unas cosas.  
En el próximo capitulo subiré una serie de aclaraciones puesto que he tenido que hacer una serie de cosas para que la historia cuadre y me gustaría que todo quedase claro.  
La verdad me alegro de vuestros comentarios y espero seguir recibiéndolos, con consejos y dudas, por que estoy abierta a responderlas.  
Un beso y disfrutar de este capitulo.**

**...**

**CAPITULO 10: Demasiado bueno para ser cierto**

**Temperance 18 de diciembre 2010**

Despierto al sentir el calor de la luz que entraba por la ventana en mi nuca. Mi mano derecha se dirigió hacia el cojín y abrí los ojos observando la habitación. Mi cuerpo se enderezo, dando un impulso para poder levantarme rápidamente.  
Note el frio del invierno y me abrigue con una manta que había allí sobre una silla dispuesta para desayunar.  
Al bajar las escaleras mi cabeza empezó a darse cuenta de que aquello no había sido un sueño.  
Todo había sido real, y desde entonces no dejaba de sentir una sensación extraña, como si algo no estuviera bien dentro de mí, pero en pocos días había procesado mucha información en mi cabeza y eso podía suponer un shock que me provocara mal estar. Era una estupidez.  
Ahora mismo tendría 100 años, me parecía increíble seguir viva.  
Bajo las escaleras y miro por si veo a Booth o a mi padre, pero no veo nada.  
"Booth", "Papa", grito una y otra vez en su búsqueda pero no hay respuesta.  
Al acercarme a la cocina veo una nota, era la letra de mi prometido, la podía reconocer al instante.

"_**Hola, no te asustes, he salido a trabajar.  
Te he dejado el desayuno en la mesa del comedor.  
Disfrútalo.  
Angela vendrá a por ti enseguida así que vístete,  
ponte guapa,  
y disfruta de un día con tu mejor amiga.  
Te quiero.  
Siempre tuyo.  
S.B."**_

Sonreí y observe el desayuno. Coloque mi mano sobre la brillante encimera y el arrastre notando el tacto suave. Mi estómago empezó a hacer aquel ruido extraño que me provocaba la boda.  
Eran nervios.  
Como todas las mujeres, la boda me provocaba nervios.  
Me llevaba pasando desde hacía un par de días, bueno, la verdad es que no podía contar como días, cuando había estado 83 años ausente.  
Desayune la comida que Booth me había preparado.  
Era algo extraño, una especie de panecillos muy finos, con sirope de caramelo y chocolate.  
Extraño pero rico.  
Era un sabor dulce y nuevo para mí, y eso me hacía disfrutar y disfrutar cada segundo.

**Angela**: _¿Te gusta?_ – Me dijo apareciendo por mi espalda y dándome un susto que casi hace que mi corazón saliera disparado.  
**Br: **_Joder Angela, ¿la gente ya no llama a la puerta en este país? Y si, si está muy bueno.  
_**Angela: **Tengo llave, aunque entre tú y yo ¿Quién está más bueno, las tortitas o Booth? – Me dijo golpeándome en el codo y levantado sus cejas.-  
**Br: **_¿Enserio?_ – La mire seria y seguí comiendo.- _Antes que nada, sé por dónde van los tiros y Booth y yo no lo hemos hecho, y no lo haremos hasta la boda. Y segundo, ¿Por qué se llama tortitas?  
_**Angela: **_No lo sé, pero…_\- Me miro seria y me aparto el plato.- _¿Cómo que aún no lo habéis hecho? ¿A qué esperas?  
_**Br: **Es asunto mío Angela, y déjame comer tranquila. – Dije de nuevo acercándome el plato hacia mí y acabándome lo poco que quedaba en él.  
**Angela: **_Esta bien, no preguntare por ese tema, pero el día de la boda, espero que me cuentes cada uno de los detalles. Ahora vístete, ponte guapa y vamos a probarte vestidos de novia.  
_**Br: **_Ya estoy vestida._ – Dije viendo mi vestido de flores y mi chal.  
**Angela: **_Si fuera carnaval, o alguna fiesta si, estarías vestida. Pero aquí, y ahora, pareces una loca. Menos mal que te he traído ropa. Anda ponte esto y no te quejes._

Subí a regañadientes a cambiarme y me puse aquel vestido que ella me había traído. Baje y la agarre del hombro como hacíamos antes para salir de allí.

**Angela: **_No me cojas del hombro, ahora se cogen de las manos, o se habla paseando.  
_**Br: **_Hay muchas cosas que aprender, esto empiezo a odiarlo._** –** Dije molesta tras tantos cambios.**  
Angela: **_Te acostumbraras, ya verás._** – **Me miro y de repente, uno de aquellos coches tan diferentes a los que yo conocía, se ilumino haciendo un ruido extraño.** \- **_¿Sube?_**  
Br: **_¿Conduces?  
_**Angela:**_ Si, sube y vamos.  
_**Br: **_Esto es…_**\- **Me quede sorprendida durante unos segundos y la sonreí.- _Genial. Cuantos progresos hemos hecho, es fantástico._ – La abrace.-_¿Puedo conducir yo?  
_**Angela: **_Otro día. Mi deber es llevarte viva al día de tu boda, no estrellados contra un poste_. – Me dijo colocándome el cinturón o así dijo ella que se llamaba.** – **_La próxima ya sabes cómo ponértelo, es por tu seguridad además está muy bien llevarlo.  
_**Br: **_Genial. Gracias._

El viaje fue silencioso y tranquilo, Angela conecto la radio para darme a conocer la nueva música, mi garganta empezaba a picar.  
Carraspeo un poco y cierro los ojos para intentar no toser.  
Era un simple resfriado.  
Como en todos los inviernos me solía resfriar, era algo natural.  
Angela me miro preocupada y me dio un pañuelo, siguió mirando en la carretera camino hacia las tiendas donde me probaría mi vestido de boda.

**Angela**: _¿Estas bien? _– Dijo parando el coche en una zona blanca.- Llevas tosiendo mucho esta mañana.  
**Br**: _Estoy bien_ – Digo sonriéndola y guardándome el pañuelo.- _Me pasa desde hace días…quiero decir, desde dos días antes de desaparecer. _– Baje mi cabeza triste por haberme perdido tanto tiempo.  
**Angela**: _Tranquila. ¡Ven corre!_ \- Me agarro de la mano y me llevo por todo el pasillo comercial hasta una tienda con más de mil vestidos blancos.  
**Br**: _Son muchos Angela._  
**Angela**: _Pruébate los que más te gusten, y luego, tengo uno reservado para que te pruebes. Así que elige el que quieras y pruébatelo_. – Me sonrió y se puso a mirar vestidos para ofrecerme alguno.

Tras varias revisiones en la tienda, elegí tres vestidos preciosos.  
El primero era precioso, me sentía como la princesa de los cuentos que me leía papa de pequeña.  
El segundo, me gustaba pero marcaba mucho mi cuerpo y parecía más bien un embutido que una persona.  
El último y tercero tenía algo especial, era bonito, también de princesa, pero su escote corazón y su corpiño eran preciosos, pero Angela no quería que yo decidiera sin antes ver el que ella me tenía preparado.  
Me miro y me llevo hasta el vestuario feliz, me vendo los ojos y me puso un vestido el cual no conocía. Cuando me quito la venda pude observarme frente al espejo.  
Era el vestido de mi madre, lo había modificado un poco, pero aún conservaba la tela y era perfecto, era como el tercero pero de color marfil y blanco, las mangas habían sido eliminadas y el cuello también formando un escote corazón, era precioso y perfecto para recordar a una mujer que dio su vida por mí.  
Mis lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi mejilla y mire a Angela sin entender a que se debía tanto honor.

**Br**: _¿Aun lo conservas? _– Pregunto sin dejar de llorar.-  
**Angela**: ¿_Y perderme el día de tu boda sin él? Ni loca_\- Me abrazo y me seco las lágrimas- _Ahora quítatelo, pagare el arreglo e iremos a tomar algo, llamare a Booth para que venga a recogerte _– Su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación pero yo no podía dejar de mirarme frente al espejo e imaginar lo orgullosa que estaría mi madre de mi.-

Cuando todo termino, fuimos a una cafetería, cada vez mi garganta iba a peor estado, no podía frenar la tos, era tos seca y sabía que algo iba mal, así que me levante y fui a pedir un poco de agua. Angela me miraba preocupada pero yo no le daba tanta importancia, ya me había pasado antes, cogí el pañuelo y observe la sangre que aparecía en el, mire a Angela y lo escondí para que no lo viera bebiendo el agua, me olvide que era una vampiro.

**Angela**: _Estas sangrando._ – Dijo cortante al ver que me sentaba a su lado.  
**Br**: _No, que va, por qué dices eso?  
_**Angela**: _Puedo olerlo, Temperance Joey Brennan, no te hagas la tonta._  
**Br**: _Es normal, he forzado mucho la garganta, además Angela, es asunto mío de verdad, no es nada. Lo prometo._ – Dije intentando calmarla, pues efectivamente no me parecía algo importante.  
**Angela**: _El problema es que si es asunto mío, pero está bien no hablemos del tema._**  
Br:** _Gracias Angela, y tranquila._ – Le dije bebiendo más agua pero en sus ojos notaba la preocupación.  
**Angela**: _Esta…_\- El silencio se hico a la vez que ella se levantaba y corría. Al girarme vi a ella y a Booth hablando, enseguida supe de que hablaban, Booth y Angela se acercaron hacia mí. Angela ponía cara de enfado, y Booth tanto de preocupación como de enfado. Realmente los dos daban miedo. – _Me dijiste que no hablara del tema contigo, no que no lo hablara con él._  
**Br**: _Angela, es asunto mío_.  
**Ángel**: _No Temperance, es asunto de los tres. Mío porque soy tu novio y por qué te quiero, suyo porque es tu mejor amiga y te adora, y tuyo porque es tu salud. Vamos al hospital a que te mire un médico, debí llevarte ayer pero pensé que estarías bien y ya veo que no.  
_**Br**: _Pero Seeley los médicos estarán muy ocupados curando la polio._ –Dije incrédula por los avances médicos.  
**Ángel**: _La polio se curó hace años, ahora hay otro tipo de enfermedades, y no suelen ser mortales así que vamos al médico ahora._ – Dijo dándome la mano.-  
**Br**: _Si no son mortales, porque te preocupas.- _Lo miro sin creerme aquello que dice, pues las enfermedades de mi época solían arrasar con la población muchas de las veces._  
_**Ángel**: _Sigues siendo igual de cabezota y contestona_. – Su risa sonó fuerte, pero era encantadora. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos y acaricio mi mejilla.- _Vamos, y no me discutas, será un segundo. -_ Sus brazos me rozaron los hombros a la vez que colocaba su chaqueta sobre mi espalda para abrigarme y me abría la puerta del coche como el dulce caballero que era.  
**Br: **_Por lo menos los hombres no habéis perdido los modales. _–Mi sonrisa se ilumino al verlo tan amable.  
**Ángel: **_No cantes victoria, las mujeres ahora tienen muchas oportunidades, pero los hombres no todos son como yo, hay muchos hombres idiotas.  
__**Br: **__Como antes, y como siempre. – _Mi risa resonó en todo el coche pero el picor volvió a mi garganta obligándome a toser manchando el salpicadero del coche de sangre y mi mano, entonces ya no me gusta tanto el ver tanta._\- Estoy bien. – _Digo intentando no preocupar a Booth_. – No será nada.  
__**Ángel: **__¡¿Nada?! Eso espero, ya te perdí una vez y no te perderé otra, incluso si te tengo que convertir lo hare, pero vamos al médico, y voy a pensar que puedes tener porque esto no es normal, y no pienso perderte ¿lo has entendido?  
__**Br: **__Vale, ¿pero a qué clase de medico vamos a ir?__**  
Ángel: **__Ya verás. _– Dijo aparcando frente a un gran edificio con grandes letras "Hospital St. Smith".  
_**Br: **__No recordaba los hospitales, como decirlo, tan grandes, altos…  
__**Ángel: **__Bueno hay muchas cosas que has de ir aprendiendo, pero tranquila es seguro_. – Entramos por aquellas puertas que se habrían automáticamente y fuimos hasta la recepción donde se situaba una mujer hermosa frente a uno de esos ordenadores**.  
**_**Recepcionista: **__Buenos días, ¿podría decirme que le ocurre?  
__**Ángel: **__Tose sangre, y bueno no parece muy comoda, se marea y tose mucho.  
__**Recepcionista: **__Necesito que rellenen esto, y que pongan el seguro médico y su DNI, llamare a un doctor enseguida_.- Dijo levantándose de su silla y saliendo por una puerta trasera que daba a un gran pasillo lleno de gente con bata blanca._**  
Br: **__¿DNI? ¿Seguro médico? Seeley, yo no tengo eso.  
__**Bo: **__Sí que tienes amor, te lo he hecho yo todos los años porque no sabía cuándo volverías. Tranquila, que te atenderán y muy bien además.  
__**Br: **__Me mandaran a casa enseguida. _– Digo seria, pues estaba segura de que no era nada delotro mundo._  
__**Ángel: **__Eso esperamos.  
__**  
**__Mientras Booth rellenaba los papeles yo miraba a mi alrededor, los familiares y los pacientes esperaban sentados a sus llamadas, sin mascarillas, sin ningún tipo de protección y aun así estaban más sanos que cuando desaparecí. Era fantástico como habían avanzado muchas de las cosas y eso me gustaba pero a la vez me aterrorizaba, era como si el tiempo pasara muy rápido y no pudiera frenarlo.  
Aún recordaba aquellos primeros días en que conocí a Booth y sentí estos síntomas tan extraños.  
Mi mente se nublo y el recuerdo vino a mí._

_**CONTINUARA**_


	12. ¿Enferma?

**Este capítulo puede resultar un poco lioso. Antes de todo pido disculpas, pues hay que destacar que los saltos del tiempo me cuesta cuadrarlos hasta a mí por eso tardo tanto, pero es que quiero que quede perfecto, así que por favor cualquier duda estaré encantada de resolverla, y de verdad…  
GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS.  
Me animan mucho y espero ver muchos más.  
También acepto criticas, pues me ayudarían a mejorar en mi escritura.  
Disfruten del capítulo.**

**CAPITULO 11: ¿Enferma?**

**Temperace (19 diciembre 1928)**

Tras la pedida me acompaño a casa y se despidió de mi con una dulce sonrisa seguida de un tierno beso.  
Abrí la puerta de la entrada y vi a mi padre allí de pie, mirándome con una sonrisa al ver lo que llevaba sobre mi dedo, su reacción fue inmediata y me alzo en brazos gritando una y otra vez las mismas palabras. "_¡ALELUYA TENDRE NIETOS, ALELUYA!_"  
Mis s pies tocaron suelo después de unas cuantas vueltas en el aire y me abrace a él riendo y sintiendo sus caricias en mi cabello.

**Br**: _Padre, gracias por presentármelo, pero ahora me gustaría cenar y descansar, no me encuentro bien._ – Dije acariciándome la garganta  
**Pa**: _¿Qué te ocurre hija? _– Me miro preocupado. – _Debería ser uno de los mejores días de tu vida, no quiero que estés mala, y menos para el día de la boda.  
_**Br**: _No será nada padre, solo noto un poco de dolor en la garganta, pero estoy bien. _– Dije tomándome un vaso de agua mientras miraba que era lo que mi padre había hecho de cena. Pero para sorpresa la mía, como siempre, no había hecho nada, eso sí, había sobras de otros días. –_ Papa, deberás empezar a cocinar, no puedes seguir así._  
**Pa**: _Hija, estoy bien, tú me cuidas y yo soy capaz de quemar el agua, yo te cuido en todo lo demás._ – Su sonrisa ilumino la habitación mientras se recostaba en su sillón frente a la televisión junto a su cerveza.  
**Br:** _Padre, ¿crees que Seeley es de fiar? Quiero decir, los hombres hasta ahora me han demostrado ser deshonestos, traidores, asquerosos y crueles, aunque está claro que no todos los son, pero, ¿crees que él es de los que no lo son? ¿Crees que es mi hombre? ¿Qué apoyara mis ideas?_  
**Pa**: _Hija, yo creo que sí, es tierno, simpático, a lo mejor tiene su lado negativo pero nadie es perfecto. Dímelo a mí que no se cocinar._  
**Br**: _Bueno padre, nunca te enseñaron y además las cosas son mejor así._ – Digo en tono burlón, pues cada vez que cocinaba mi padre había que ir a casa de la vecina.  
**Pa**: _Que graciosa, anda trae la cena y luego descansa mañana hablaremos de la boda._

Me levante dispuesta a ir a la cocina, cuando llegue abrí la nevera con la mano derecha y sentí un leve mareo, mi mano izquierda se agarró de inmediato a la encimera y respire hondo hasta volver a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos. Saque la comida y me tome otro vaso de agua llevando los platos a la mesa junto a los cubiertos. Me acerque a mi padre y le encendí la televisión llamándolo para cenar.  
Mi padre se mantuvo callado, y discreto, entendiendo que no quería agobiarme respecto al hombre de mis sueños, recogió la mesa y me fui a mi habitación.

Mire en mi armario y cogí mi pijama, poco a poco me voy cambiando y siento como mi cuerpo vuelve a sentir un leve mareo, mis piernas tiemblan y mi cuerpo no se mantiene en pie. Me siento en la cama y suspiro mientras me da una gran tos.  
Sangre.  
La mano llena de sangre.  
Me limpio la mano y me miro en el espejo por si me he hecho una herida, pero no veo nada.  
¿Sera un vaso?  
Me lleno el vaso con agua del grifo y bebo de nuevo, pues nunca había caído enferma, así que eso estaba descartado.  
Me fui directa a la cama, intentándome olvidarme de aquellos síntomas.

**Temperance (18 de diciembre 2010)**

**Dr**: _Temperance Brennan  
_**Ángel**: _¡Nosotros!_ – Grito agarrándome del brazo y obligándome a levantarme, mientras nos acercábamos al hombre de bata blanca.  
**Dr**: _Hola señorita, ¿quién le acompaña?_ – Me miro, extrañado observando a Booth.  
**Br**: _Es mi pretendiente._ \- La cara del doctor fue muy expresiva, parecía que no entendía lo que le decía.  
**Ángel**: _Soy su novio, esta ensayando para una obra de teatro y está adaptándose al papel._  
**Dr**: _De acuerdo_. – El doctor reviso aquellos folios que llevaba en la mano, una y otra vez mientras andaba por el pasillo y le seguíamos, hasta llegar a una habitación donde Booth me subió a la camilla. – _Y dime ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?  
_**Br**: _Toso mucho, y me duele la garganta._ – Dije intentando evitar los problemas claros.  
**Ángel**: _Doctor, la tos va con sangre y además se ha desmayado.  
_**Dr**: _Voy a hacerla unas pruebas, señorita séame totalmente sincera, ¿desde cuándo le pasa esto?_  
**Br**: _Yo…ee…yo… desde…_ \- Me quede en blanco pues no sabía cómo explicárselo.  
**Dr**: _Pueden confiar en mí._ –Dijo mirándome a los ojos. – _Si necesita que su novio este fuera, lo entenderé.  
_**Ángel**_: … Doctor podemos hablar fuera a solas._ – Booth sonaba nervioso y preocupado, el doctor le miro y asintió con la cabeza llamando a la enfermera para que me hiciera un par de pruebas.

Nada más salieron ellos, entro la enfermera, guapa y dulce, parecía salida de las revistas que había en los comercios.

**Enf**: _Señorita, se lo que son_. – Dijo colocando sus ojos de color rojo. – _Soy como su novio. ¿Puedo preguntar qué le pasa?  
_**Br**: _¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?  
_**Enf**: _Porque salvo vidas, y puedo oler que algo no va bien en ti, mira…_ \- Me saco sangre guardándolas en unos tubos. – _Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho, pero me dedico a dar sangre a los que lo necesitan. El 10% de la sangre que recibimos está mal, no es compatible, así que yo me encargo de "tirarla" pero la uso para que los vampiros, con bondad no hagan tonterías. Hay más como yo._ – Su sonrisa fue contagiosa.  
**Br**: _Veras, en 1928 alguien me secuestro, estaba muy enferma y acababa de prometerme y de conocer a Seeley, él me ha esperado y a cuidado de mi familia y de mis amigos, pero sigo enferma. ¿Cómo le digo al doctor que estoy enferma desde 1928 y que tengo la misma edad que entonces?_ – Suspire rendida y levante la mirada hasta los ojos de la enfermera.  
**Enf**: _Hay un doctor, amigo mío, tal vez puedo hablar con él, sabe mucho de el tema de tu novio y el mío y si va de mi parte te creerá lo llamare ahora mismo y así podrás ser atendida como te mereces._ – Me coloco un tapón sobre aquello que me había pinchado y salió.  
**Br**: _¡Me lo dejas puesto?!_ – Digo nerviosa, pero ya se había ido.

**Ángel (18 de diciembre 2010)**

Tras salir de la habitación con el doctor, mire a la puerta cerrada y luego lo mire a él a los ojos.

**Ángel**: _Hay algo que debería saber sobre mi novia. _– El doctor se dispuso a escucharme.  
**Dr**: _Dígame señor Booth._  
**Ángel**_: Es difícil de explicar, puesto que puede atribuir diversos problemas._  
**Dr**: _Lo entiendo, pero es que esto no es una clínica de ginecología, si es un embarazo no deseado puedo llamar a un especialista.  
_**Ángel**_: No es eso, de verdad, ella es virgen, estamos esperando al matrimonio, es muy cristiana. _– Digo intentando disimular. –_El problema es otro, otro un poco tanto difícil de explicar por diversos factores y tiene que ver con su salud claro está, porque esto le lleva pasando desde hace mucho tiempo, y cuando digo mucho tiempo me refiero a…_\- Mi voz fue interrumpida de golpe por una enfermera, podía olerla era como yo y salía de la habitación de mi chica, eso no me gustaba.  
**Enf**_: Doctor le llaman de urgencia al Box 4, el Dr Willson se ocupara de la señorita Brennan. Señor Booth, ¿me acompaña dentro? Su novia la está esperando._ – Su sonrisa me tranquilizo, y entre justo delante de ella en la habitación. – _El doctor Wilson ya viene, te prometo que sabe mucho de épocas pasadas, enfermedades, etc. Sed sinceros, y si ella no lo es séalo usted señor Booth, sabe lo que somos.  
_**Ángel**: _¿Cómo podemos agradecértelo?_  
**Enf**: _Soy enfermera, mi trabajo es ayudaros.  
_**Br**: _Booth, quiero que ella sea mi enfermera._ – Dijo totalmente convencida.  
**Enf**: _Lo intentare, pero los hospitales ya no funcionan así, ahora ya no hay enfermeras particulares pero intentare que le pongan en mi clínica._  
**Br**: _Muchas gracias._ – La enfermera salió de la habitación y abrace a mi chica.  
**Ángel**: _Te vas a poner bien. Te lo prometo._  
**Br**: _No hace falta que me lo prometas. Lo sé.  
_  
Le devolví el abrazo hasta que apareció el doctor pro aquella puerta.

**Wil**: _Hola señorita Temperance, a ver ya me han dicho que son especiales, y yo adoro los casos especiales. Dígame que le ocurre y desde cuándo._  
**Br**_: Todo empezó el 19 de diciembre de 1928, yo acababa de conocer a este hermoso chico, y empecé con tos, dolor de garganta, cuando llegue a casa tenia algunos mareos, y empecé a tirar sangre, luego desaparecí hasta hace nada, un día, y me ha vuelto a pasar, sigo con los síntomas.  
_**Wil**: _Tengo que hacerte pruebas, TAC, radiografía, pero como nunca has venido voy a mandarte pruebas de absolutamente todo, sé que no es recomendable pero necesito saber que vacunas puedo ponerte y cuáles no, necesito saber si la sangre es de tus pulmones, si hay algún problema que no tenga relación con los síntomas pero más tarde te provoque algo._  
**Br**: _Esta bien pero,_ \- La mira de Temperance lo decía todo. - _¿Qué es un TAC?  
_**Wil**_: Ya lo veras._ –El doctor me miro. _– Señor Booth, ¿puede esperar aquí? Vamos a tardar, puesto que son muchas pruebas y vamos hacerlo cuanto antes._  
**Ángel**: _Esperare aquí._ – Dije convencido, y me senté besando a mi princesa mientras veía como se iban juntos por aquel largo pasillo.

Solo me preocupaban dos cosas.  
La primera era sencilla y estaba clara.  
Su salud.  
Para mí era lo más importante, por mucho que yo pudiera salvarla, quería que estuviera sana.  
Pero, en segundo lugar era su miedo, maquinas nuevas, ruidos extraños, pruebas, no quería que se alterara, y ahora iba a estar allí sola y sin mí en medio de lo desconocido.  
¿Cómo reaccionar ante tanta información?

**CONTINUARA**…

**PD: Subiré el siguiente cuanto antes, pero tardare una semana lo mas seguro, pues compagino la universidad, voy a intentar escribir dos o tres capítulos seguidos y así tardar menos.**

**COMENTEN PLIS. ¡REPITO! ACEPTO CRITICAS, QUIERO MEJORAR, Y SIN CRITICAS NO PUEDO MEJORAR. CUALQUIER COSA QUE CREAIS QUE PUEDE SER MEJOR DESCRITA, O LO QUE QUERÁIS DECIDMELO.  
MUCHAS GRACIAS. **


	13. Hospital pensativo

_**Sí no pongo fechas es porque cabe destacar que es la época actual, si las pongo es pro que volvemos al pasado etc. Es por que lo sepáis, que las que no tienen fecha es porque es la actualidad, y así no marearos.  
Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de este capítulo.**_

_**ME DISCULPO POR MI TARDANZA.**_  
_**Estudio en la Universidad y hago prácticas, y no puedo escribir tan a menudo, pero iré subiendo algún que otro capítulo mientras escribo en mi tiempo libre.**_

_**La historia llega casí a su fin, pero espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo y que comentéis.**_

**CAPITULO 12****: Hospital pensativo. **

_**Temperance**_

Miro hacia atrás y observo como se aleja de mi aquel hombre al que había perdido durante todos estos años, y volví de nuevo a la realidad oyendo aquellos sonidos de los llamados móviles, y la gente correr por los pasillos, llevando camillas mientras algunos pacientes luchaban por su vida.  
Mi rostro se dirigió hacia los ojos de aquel doctor y me sonrío dirigiendo su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, como si me analizara.  
Era escalofriante.  
Poso su mano en mi hombro y abrió una puerta señalándome hacia una mesa grande y extraña.

**Wil**: _Túmbate. ¿Eres también vampiro? ¿Hombre lobo?  
_**Br**: _No, yo sigo siendo de carne y hueso, pero este mundo, soñé años con esto pele por mucho de lo que ahora veo aquí, y ¿sabe qué?_ – Miro al doctor y agacho la cabeza dirigiendo la mirada al suelo mientras me sentaba sobre la mesa y balanceaba mis pies en el aire_.- Tengo miedo. Todo es tan diferente, y yo no puedo acostumbrarme tan rápido, tal vez los cambios son buenos, pero esto ha sido muy rápido y me alegro, no quiero parecer egoísta pero, es aterrador.  
_**Wil:** _Mira eres joven y hermosa, la vida avanza y bueno a veces, hay gente que sufre desgracias, como tú. Por suerte tienes un hombre que te quiere, y que ha peleado por ti, te ha esperado, ha cuidado de tu familia. Lo ha hecho todo por ti, y ahora tu solo has de dejarte enseñar, estudiar y aprender, y ya verás como todo va mejor. Ahora túmbate, relájate y cierra los ojos, puede ser un poco extraño.  
_**Br**: _¿Qué es? ¿Qué hace esto?  
_**Wil**: _Se llama TAC, será rápido vale? Simplemente es como una radiografía, ¿sabes lo que es verdad?  
_**Br**: _Sí, un maravilloso invento, cuando me rompí el dedo meñique jugando con mi padre, me hicieron una_.  
**Wil**: _Pues veras, es muy parecido._ – Dijo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.- _se obtienen imágenes radiográficas pero de cortes transversales, en vez de una, hace varias a la vez. Hace un ruido extraño y ya, dura poco así que tranquila.-Suspiro y me dio una mantita_. _Cuando terminemos todas las pruebas, y puedas te lo explicare todo, ahora voy a hacerte estas, y luego iremos a ver las analíticas, colocarte algunas vacunas, y ver si los análisis dijeron algo, si es así perfecto, y si no, seguiré haciéndote pruebas. Tengo una ligera idea de que puedes tener.  
_

Miro al doctor y veo su cara de preocupación.  
Respiro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel doctor ya se encontraba fuera, mirándome a través de un gran ventanal mientras hablaba a un micrófono repitiendo que me tumbara y cerrara los ojos.  
Suspiro y coloco poco a poco mi cuerpo en la cama, en una posición de decúbito supino, y cierro los ojos nerviosa.  
¿Tanto miedo tenía a lo que siempre había soñado?  
Ahora eso, no importaba, pues era la vida que me había tocado vivir y debía adaptarme a ella.  
Nerviosa, por oír como algo se movía empiezo una cuenta numérica.  
¿Esa máquina era segura?  
¿Cómo sabía yo que no iba a matarme?  
El ruido resonó en mis oídos de forma fuerte y concisa.

_**¡CHAS, CHAS, CHAS, CHAS!**_

_**¡CHAS, CHAS, CHAS, CHAS!**_

Mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato, y oí aquella voz por el micrófono que decía "ya puedes abrir los ojos, incorpórate y ven a la habitación en la que estoy, veras las fotos que te hice". Abro los ojos, y miro a mi alrededor obedeciendo a lo que acababa de decirme. Me incorporo y empiezo a andar hacia aquel ventanal y la puerta que había a su derecha sentándome en una silla.

**Wil**: _Observa las imágenes, esta todo perfecto_. – Acerque la mano a la pantalla y acaricie aquello.-  
**Br**: _Eso, es… ¿mi cerebro?_ – Dije incrédula y un poco emocionada mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a experimentar algo extraño, pues cada vez sentía más y más arder mi sangre, como cuando te dicen una noticia que no esperabas.-_Es….es…-Todo se volvió negro.  
_**Ángel**: _Temperance, vamos despierta._ – Oía su voz mientras mis ojos se abrían y el doctor Wilson me ponía algo en aquel aparato que llevaba en la mano. _\- Ey princesita. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
_**Br**_: No lo sé, ¿Qué ha pasado?_ – Dije asustada al verme en aquella habitación sin recordar nada.  
**Wil**: _Te has desmayado, no creo que sea por toda la tensión que llevas, creo que la enfermedad te está afectando mucho voy a acerté las pruebas aquí. Creo…_\- El doctor miro a Booth y asintió con la cabeza.- _que es peor de lo que pensábamos, así que te haré las pruebas básicas de lo que empiezo a pensar que es, cuadran las fechas y además…_-La pausa se hico larga para mí pues empezaba a pensar que me iba a morir.- _mira, no sé cómo decirlo pero puede que sea mortal.  
_**Br**: _¿Me voy a morir?  
_**Ángel**: _No, no te vas a morir mi vida.  
_**Br**: _Yo quería una familia. –_ Mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas mientras me abrazaba al cojín. – _Acabar una carrera. Ser feliz.  
_**Ángel**_: Y lo tendrás, te lo prometo que lo tendrás, no te morirás mi princesa._ – Al oír esas palabras sentí rabia, pues él había vivido más que yo, podía saber que tenía un hijo que obtuvo cuando él era humano, pero también sabía que desde que era un vampiro, la concepción ya no era tan sencilla.  
**Br**: _¡Mentiroso!_\- Grite enfadada y llorando. – _Sí me conviertes nunca seré madre, y nunca te daré una familia.  
_**Ángel**: _Ey, sé que estas enfadada, que esto no entraba en tus planes, pero mira, mejor ahora que sabrán curarte, y lo del bebe si pasa algo, nos apañaremos, podemos ser papas.  
_**Br**_: Tú puedes, yo no. ¿Qué clase de mujer no puede traer un bebe al mundo?  
_**Ángel**: _Hay mujeres, estériles que no pueden tener niños y los adoptan, o usan tratamientos de fertilidad, y tal vez podemos hacer algo de eso, nunca lo hemos probado amor y mira, sé que en tu época ser madre era de alta necesidad, pero, aquí eso ya no es el objetivo, aquí lo que importa es el derecho por el que tu peleabas, estudiar y te prometo que terminaras ese objetivo, lo terminaras todo._ – Sus labios rozaron mi frente y su mano removía mi cabello mientras yo cogía su otra mano con la mía. – _Todo estará bien.  
_**Br**. _Gracias, te quiero pero necesito estar sola, es mucha información para mí.  
_**Ángel**_**: **Esta bien._ – Me beso y me tapo con la sabana. –_Estaré en la puerta esperando a que me llames princesa.  
_**Wil**: _Yo me quedo aquí, te voy a hacer las últimas pruebas. Enseguida salgo Booth._ – Dijo empezando a preparar jeringas, mientras Booth salía por la puerta. – _Ahora relájate, y voy a sacarte sangre, quiero que duermas si lo necesitas.  
_**Br**: Doctor ¿que cree que tengo?  
**Wil**: Es mejor que no lo sepas hasta que lo tenga claro. – El Dr. me sacaba sangre y me miraba. –_ Mira, me caes bien, eres una cría puede que en 1927 fueras una adulta, pero aquí en el siglo XXI eres una cría y no voy a permitir que una niña que consiguió que mi hija pudiera estudiar en la universidad, al igual que miles de mujeres pierda su sueño. Te prometo, que os ayudare y te prometo que si él te convierte todo absolutamente todo lo que necesitéis como ser madre, haré que lo tengas. Te mereces mucho Temperance, has sido muy fuerte pero la educación que recibiste, es muy diferente a la que se recibe ahora.  
_**Br**: _Me he dado cuenta y gracias. ¿Puedo contarle un secreto?_ – Dije volviendo a llorar mientras él me asentía. – _Tengo miedo, mi vida ha sido dura y cuando por fin era feliz me apartaron de esa felicidad. Ahora no puedo hacer nada, ahora vivo en un mundo donde no sé qué es ser feliz y donde lo que se me daba bien no puedo hacerlo. Tengo miedo y no quiero que Seeley este conmigo así. Él se merece a alguien más valiente.  
_**Wil**: _¿Más valiente? Alguien que iba todos los días al colegio, arriesgándose a que la mataran para que otras chicas pudieran estudiar. Alguien que le plantaba cara a sus compañeros cuando la trataban mal, sabiendo que en una esquina podrían golpearla o mucho peor para que otras chicas pudieran estudiar. Eres un héroe, puede que Seeley no te lo haya dicho aun pero, tu desaparición, tus notas, tu profesor y tu padre que pelearon en tu búsqueda junto a Seeley, demostraron que tú fuiste el héroe, estas en los libros de historia. Páginas y páginas hablan de ti y de cómo conseguiste que por primera vez abrieran los colegios para ambos, en igualdad.  
_**Br**: _Puede que hiciera eso bien, pero esto lo hago mal.  
_**Wil**: _Poco a poco, las cosas mejoraran. Voy a analizarlo volveré pronto duerme.- Me dijo saliendo de la habitación._

**_ÁNGEL_**

No paraba de dar vueltas una y otra vez, nervioso pro saber que le ocurría a mi amada cuando vi salir al doctor, y corrí para poder obtener información.

**Ángel**: _¿Qué le ocurre?  
_**Wil**: _Podría ser Poliomielitis, no puedo darle el tratamiento, porque si no lo es, podrían empeorar los síntomas y morir, necesito estar seguro al 100%, así que le haré un hemocultivo y bueno analizare orina y heces, voy ahora a comprobar si es o es otra cosa. De todas formas tiene miedo, está asustada y cree que ya no es lo bastante inteligente para ti. _– Dijo a la vez que se me escapo una carcajada.  
**Ángel**: _Estupideces, ella es perfecta, puede que ahora suene raro, pero me enamore de ella cuando tenía 5 añitos. Espere a que creciera, pero para mí era, hermosa y lo sigue siendo, es como un ángel que me dio esperanzas para vivir.  
_**Wil**: _Lo comprendo, y por ello no me gustaría que hiciera una tontería, puede que los síntomas empeoren._ – Dijo de forma que la preocupación invadió de nuevo mi cuerpo. – _Puede, que empiece a vomitar, a sudar y temblar de frió, si esto pasa quítale la manta, o incluso a quejarse de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El tratamiento, no siempre funciona y si funciona, depende del tipo de polio tendrá que tomárselo de nuevo en un tiempo o no, pues la polio de antes junto a las enfermedades de ahora, no sé qué pueden provocarle pero estoy seguro que nada bueno. Entra y estate con ella. _– Dijo mientras se largaba y yo decidía entrar dentro de la habitación para poder empezar a cuidarla y protegerla como se merecía.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Comenten plis. **_


	14. La sorpresa

_Hola siento la tardanza._  
_Explico que ahora es mi recta final hacia los exámenes, así que sí. Voy a tardar mucho más en publicar algún que otro capítulo, pues el uso de ordenador ahora lo tengo un poco más limitado, pero no abandonare la historia._  
_Comentarios por favor, me gusta saber opiniones y temas en los que mejorar._  
_El principio de este capítulo es light, lo sé pero es que necesitaba pensar algo para ir a la acción siguiente, ya que si no, nada tendría sentido._  
_Espero que lo disfruten y con perdón repito:_  
_¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR!_

**ANGEL (ACTUALIDAD)**

Entro en la habitación, pues tras la explicación del doctor estaba bastante preocupado, no quería convertirla en un monstruo. Sé que quiero estar con ella toda la vida, y que la amo, pero es su sangre.  
Puedo oler su sangre desde que la conocí, al principio pensé que eran ansias, pero no y no sé si podría resistirme a ello.  
Recuerdo aquella vez, ella era tan perfecta y pequeñita. La pobre estaba asustada buscando a su papa y yo la protegí pero su vena me llamaba mediante dulces latidos que a mí me parecían gritos. Gritos con ansia de que les mordiera, y ahora que me controlaba ¿debía morderla?  
No quiero hacerlo, quiero que se recupere.  
Quiero verla sana, de pie allí mirándome mientras le hago la comida y la beso.  
Sé que algún día me pedirá ser lo que soy yo, pero, su sangre es lo que me llama, y no sé si yo seré capaz de hacerlo sin matarla. Cada vez que se hace una herida, es un mundo para mí.  
Por esa sencilla y difícil razón sé que estoy enamorado.  
Quiero protegerla, incluyendo esa protección hacia mí.

**Ángel**: Hola, no voy a dejarte sola mi princesa. _– Digo sentándome sobre el borde de la cama y apartándole el pelo de la cara._  
**Br**: Lo sé. ¿Cuántas mujeres?_\- Me dijo de repente, incorporándose un poco en la cama._  
**Ángel**: ¿Cómo que cuantas mujeres? Solo estoy contigo.  
**Br**: Si, claro. Solo estás conmigo ahora, pero ¿y en mi ausencia? ¿Cuántas mujeres? _– Sus ojos desviaron la mirada de los míos al suelo mientras bajaba ligeramente la cabeza. _  
**Ángel**: Bueno, no ha habido mujeres, mujeres, hace unos 17 años pensé que no te volvería a ver, me dio un bajón y solo hubo una mujer, fue una mala racha. Tengo un hijo pero solo fue una noche, te he esperado y esa noche, no podía dejar de pensar que estabas muerta y que no te vería nunca más.  
**Br**: ¿Un hijo? _– Dijo con voz rota, con lágrimas en los ojos. -_ ¿Cómo explico que tengo un hijo mayor que yo? No sé si esto funcionara Booth.  
**Ángel**: Claro que sí, mira nadie sabe que es mi hijo, si, lo cuido pero él y yo no tenemos documentos que confirmen eso, además, él vive su vida y yo la mía. _– Intento calmarla, pues sabía que ella estaba asimilándolo todo. _  
**Br**: Booth, mírame, este mundo era lo que soñé para generaciones futuras, si, igualdad, aunque no hay al 100% por lo que veo, y futuro, pero como dije para generaciones futuras, no para mí.  
**Ángel**: El mundo cambia y nosotros cambiamos con él, eso deberías saberlo. El ser humano se adapta.  
**Br**: Hay chicas preciosas por la calle, llevan unos vestidos tan cortos que podría verles partes que antes estaban prohibidas enseñar hasta después del matrimonio, y en cambio los chicos llevan pantalones que parece que estén todo el día con la mierda colgando. _– Me reí tras su comentario. –_ Booth, te amo pero sé que no soy lo suficiente, tengo 16 años y por lo que pude observar, una chica de 16 años ya no se casa con alguien de tu edad y no quiero que te insulten por mi culpa.  
**Ángel**: Legalmente tienes 17, pero eso no me preocupa, porque para el amor no hay frontera. _– La mano de Tempe se posó sobre la mía. –_ Te lo puedo demostrar. Nos llevamos cientos de años, y de apariencia 6, hay gente casada que se llevan 10 años, así que no importa.  
**Br**: Gracias. Pero, no quiero casarme contigo hasta que cumpla la edad legal en este país. _– Dije decidida, pues si hacíamos las cosas quería hacerlas bien._  
**Ángel**: Bueno, está bien, haremos las cosas bien. Yo me ocupare de todo. _– La bese en los labios y la arrope._ – Cuando te saque de aquí, ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
**Br**: Quiero volver a clase. _– Temperance parecía decidida, pero eso a mí me preocupaba. ¿Volver a clase? Habían muchas cosas nuevas y ella era una chica de 10 le iba a costar mucho. –_ Quiero volver e ir a la universidad.  
**Ángel**: Esta bien, con una condición. _– La mire serio y vi como ella miraba hacia mi decidida a escucharme-_ Si te cuesta, nos pedirás ayuda.  
**Br**: Si vampirito mío. _– Dijo riendo y besándome feliz de nuevo. _

La agarre y la coloque un poco al lado para tumbarme junto a ella y controlar su temperatura, pues sabía el ruido de la arteria al sentir la sangre caliente y quería que estuviera bien para poder sobrevivir.  
Me acorde de una nana, una nana que mi madre me cantaba mi madre antes de dormir, cambiando el género.

"Preciosa mía descansa ya

Un día duro has dejado pasar.

Duerme en mis brazos  
deja soñar  
cuando despiertes aquí estarás  
duerme preciosa  
duérmete ya  
que papi y mami aquí estarán"

Dije observando como sus ojos se cerraban de golpe y mis labios se posaron sobre su frente mientras la arropaba con la manta.

**Ángel**: No permitiré que sufras, todo va a salir bien mi niña, nadie ni nada te hará daño. Te lo prometí una vez y te lo prometeré siempre.

**TEMPERANCE. (ACTUALIDAD)**

Desperté y allí estaba el a mi lado mirándome como si no hubiera nadie más en el hospital. Gire la cabeza para despejarme y vi allí de pie al doctor estaba hablando pero no era capaz de oír nada, solo oía un ruido molesto en mi cabeza, así que mire d nuevo a Booth le hice una mueca de dolor y le agarre fuerte la mano para que entendiera que aquello que me pasaba no era normal. Su voz retumbo de nuevo en las cavidades más internas de mi cabeza pero no conseguía descifrar sus palabras a no ser que le leyera esos dulces y carnosos labios.

**Bo**: ¡Ey! ¡Le pasa algo! _– Miro al doctor. –_ ¡Le duele mucho!

**Dr**: No puedo hacer nada hasta que salgan las pruebas. Lo siento, lo que tenemos que hacer es que no le suba la fiebre. _– Vi los ojos de preocupación del doctor y empezó a entender algunas palabras._

Me incorpore en la cama mientras veía como el doctor estaba a punto de salir pero yo no podía permitirlo.

**Br**: ¡ESPERE! _– Grito estirando el brazo y agarrando con la otra mano a booth fuerte.-_ No soy idiota y sé que pasa algo grave. ¿Vais a decirme el que?

**Dr**: Señorita, no sé yo si usted quiere saber que le ocurre.  
**Br**: Es mi cuerpo, mi salud y claro que quiero saberlo, no soy idiota y por su aspecto a Booth no se lo ha contado todo.  
**Ángel**: ¿Cómo? ¿Hay algo que no se?  
**Dr**: Es una situación difícil, es mejor que se recupere y no que llore. Poco a poco vale señorita Brennan.

**Br**: ¡¿Qué me ocurre?! O me lo dice, o salgo por la puerta ahora mismo_. – Puse los pies en el suelo dispuesta a levantarme pero aquellas piernas me fallaron y el doctor me cogió al vuelo_.  
**Dr**: A ver, sé que no han sido sinceros y gilipollas no soy tampoco porque hay algo que debería saber. Soy doctor y puedo saber todo lo que pasa dentro de ti. _– Me miro seria y enseguida supe por dónde iban los tiros. –_ Tiene la polio, pero una polio muy distinta a la que existe cura, podemos encontrar la cura claro que si seguro que existe pero hasta que no sepamos qué tipo es no podemos, pero claro no es lo único que complica sus situación _\- Mi estómago sintió un fuerte dolor sobre tal información y supe lo que me venía encima._

**TEMPERANCE (12 HORAS ANTES DE LA DESAPARICIÓN)**

**Ángel**: Cariño, ¿estas segura que deseas que nuestra boda sea así?  
**Br**: Claro que sí, es de los dos no solo mía. ¿Por qué debería de decidirlo yo todo? _– Me pregunte al ver su traje, para mí una boda solo era el sellado de nuestro amor y con eso bastaba.  
_**Ángel**: Esta bien. Me gusta ese vestido que llevas. _– Sus labios se posaron con los míos mientras me cogía en brazos debido a nuestra diferencia de alturas. –_ Vas a tener que crecer un poquito más.

**Br**: O tu deberías encoger. _– Lo volví a besar mientras sus labios se curvaban creando una hermosa sonrisa. –_ Me alegro que te guste este vestido- Mis labios no podían separarse de los suyos, y cada vez me sentía más y más cerca de él.

**Ángel**: Tienes que parar_\- Dijo jadeando intentando separarme a la vez que intentaba unirme más a él. –_ No deberíamos…

**Br**: Cállate. _– Dije riendo y quitándole la corbata mientras mi mano derecha se colocaba por dentro de la camisa y le acariciaba el pecho. –_Estoy lista. _– Dije mirándole a los ojos y besándole de nuevo.  
_**Ángel**: ¿Estas segura_?- Me besaba cada vez más jadeando con más intensidad.  
Br: Segurísima.__  
_  
La expresión de Booth cambio de golpe y sus colmillos aparecieron mientras me besaba más y más y me alzaba en el aire con fuerza mientras me apoyaba la espalda en la pared y nos desnudábamos juntos.  
Su cuerpo y el mío eran uno, era una sensación nueva.  
Era amor.  
Me echo a la cama con fuerza y se colocó sobre mí aumentando el ritmo cada vez más mientras sus labios recorrían todo mi cuerpo y su sonrisa aumentaba al oírme jadear.  
Su boca se posó sobre mi cuello, sus colmillos me rozaban pero en él había un intento de control mientras continuaba a un ritmo rápido.  
Jadee fuerte y agarre a Booth de la espalda clavándole las uñas mientras él me miraba de reojo.

**Br**: Hazlo. _– Dije sin miedo a su mordisco._

Volví a jadear a la vez que el jadeaba y sus colmillos se clavaban en mi cuello de forma suave y no muy profunda.  
Booth se separó sonriendo y se limpió la boca con la muñeca mientras me ponía un trozo de trapo en el cuello y me besaba en los labios.

**Ángel**: Lo siento. Te quiero.  
**Br**: No me importa, me ha gustado. ¿Esto es el sexo? _– Dije sin entenderlo._

**Ángel**: Sí. Sé que querías esperar al matrimonio lo siento.  
**Br**: No importa, es algo que digo para no preocupar a mi padre, pero si me voy a casar contigo y estaré contigo siempre, ¿Qué importa un día o dos antes?  
**Ángel**: Me alegra saber eso _– Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acerco a él mientras me sonreía y me miraba a los ojos. –_ Siento lo del cuello.

**Br**: Me ha gustado, no te preocupes por mí._ – Le sonrió de nuevo mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya y entrelazo los dedos.- _Además tendré que acostumbrarme._ – Le susurró al oído- _Pero…_-Mi voz dulce y juguetona cambia de repente. –_ Has de saber que esto no ha ocurrido. Para mi padre y todas clases de personas, soy virgen. ¿Ha quedado claro?  
**Ángel**: Si señora_. – Ríe mientras me agarra entre los brazos y me besa de nuevo. –_ Es hora de que te vayas, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita. Luego iré a recogerte.  
**Br**: Lo sé. Te esperare.

**TEMPERANCE (ACTUALIDAD)**

Mire al doctor con una mirada desafiante y mire a Booth de nuevo que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Cogí la mano de Booth y la apreté fuerte.

**Br**: Me gustaría salir este fin de del hospital.  
**Dr**: ¿No me has oído? No estás bien Temperance, es mejor que te quedes aquí.  
**Br**: Este Sábado es mi boda, y pienso celebrarla, he esperado siglos para esto, y mis amigos ya la han organizado. _– Booth se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
_**Ángel**: Princesa, la boda puede esperar, tu salud va primero.  
**Br**: No. No es negociable, nos casaremos y el domingo volveré al hospital.  
**Dr**: Esta bien, ¿necesitas algo más?  
**Br**: ¿Puedo hablar a solas con el doctor? _– Miro a Booth que obedientemente sale de la habitación. –_ Yo también soy lista, y quiero que me sea sincera, ¿de cuánto estoy?  
**Dr**: Un mes y medio. _– Dijo serio._  
**Br**: Con la polio y él bebe no me puedes dar tratamiento. ¿Cuánto me queda?  
**Dr**: Señorita Brennan, no sé si es buena idea que tengamos esta conversación. _– La ira se apodero de mí y mire al doctor llena de rabia.  
_**Br**: ¿¡Cuánto me queda?!  
**Dr**: ….6 meses tal vez 7. Se lo que está pensando y no lo hare.  
**Br**: Booth no ha de enterarse. _–Dije en ese momento de temor._  
**Dr**: Es su prometido, y su marido dentro de dos días, así que no puedes engañarlo así, además él puede salvaros a los dos.  
**Br**: ¿Es humano?  
**Dr**: Eso no puedo saberlo aún, pero te prometo que hare lo mejor para él y para usted pero debe informar a Booth, si no, usted aquí y por ley es menor de edad, y deberé informarle.  
**Br**: Comprendo, pero n me gustaría que lo hiciera doctor. _– Su comentario me había ofendido. –_ Si alguna vez tiene que decidir, salve al bebe.  
**Dr**: Eso no ocurrirá, pues su marido los salvara.

El doctor salió por la puerta a la vez que Booth entraba y me miraba preocupado, pues no entendía por qué tanto secretismo y por qué tanta prisa por la boda. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus manos temblaban poco a poco se le veía esa arruga en la nariz que se le hacía cuando se enfadaba y al dar el primer paso dentro de la habitación sentí como el corazón se aceleraba por el temor de perderle o romperle el corazón. Detrás de él un chico joven y apuesto, su hijo me miraba también preocupado.

**Ángel**: Sé que ya os conocéis pero, quiero que os conocierais más.  
**Br**: Me parece bien. _– Le sonreí también con lágrimas que intentaba ocultar, pero me era imposible.  
_**Ángel**: ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Por favor no me llores por que puedo sentir que algo malo te pasa y no sé qué hacer.

**Br**: Mañana me llevaras a casa y después mañana nos casaremos, eso es lo único que importa vale mi vida. Quiero que tu hijo venga a la boda, quiero aceptarlo en la familia. Puede que estuviera celosa, pero ahora ya eso me da igual. _–Dije sudando y tosiendo. La mirada de Booth era preocupante y su mano se posó sobre mi frente. _  
**Ángel**: Llamare a la enfermera tú has de descansar pero sé que me mientes y créeme tarde o temprano lo sabré porque te quiero.  
**Br**: Se guardar un buen secreto. _– Reí con dificultad debido a la tos.  
_**Ángel**: Ahora mismo los secretos entre nosotros no son buenos, me preocupo por ti.  
**Br**: No quiero que lo hagas, solo disfrutemos por favor.  
**Ángel**: ¡Enfermera! _– La llamo y la enfermera obedeciéndole corrió a la habitación, colocándole bolsas frías para bajarle la fiebre y administrándome la medicación necesaria, pero ella podía sentir todo lo que había dentro de mí.  
_**Connor**: ¿Te puedo llamar madre?  
**Enfermera**: ¿Les importaría dejarnos a solas? _– Dijo mientras yo ya sabía que había sentido todo dentro de mí. Lo que no entendía es que si Booth era igual que ella porque él no lo sentía.  
_**Br**: Sí, puedes. _– Le sonreí mientras asentía a Booth y a Connor para que salieran de la habitación. Ambos me obedecieron. _

**Enfermera**: ¡¿Qué has hecho?! _– Dijo en una voz fuerte.  
_**Br**: Nada, no hice nada.  
**Enfermera**: Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos. – Me miro seria mientras me acariciaba la tripa.  
**Br**: Booth tiene a Connor. ¿No? Él es vampiro. _– No entendía nada.  
_**Enfermera**: Él se convirtió en humano, porque se rindo, pero volvió a ser vampiro por qué sintió esperanzas de encontrarte, todo el mundo conoce su historia, ha movido cielo y tierra por ti. A cóndor lo tuvo cuando fue humano. _– Me miro seria. –_ ¿No lo entiendes verdad? _– Soltó una mueca de desprecio-_ ¿Qué ibas a entender? Solo eres una estúpida humana. _– Acerco mi cara a la suya mientras me miraba a los ojos con un rostro de preocupación, enfado y miedo. -_ Si está embarazada y este niño es de él, las cosas pueden ser muy malas_. – Traje saliva pues me estaba preocupando mucho.  
_**Br**: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
**Enfermera**: Dicen los libros antiguos, que solamente el vampiro digno a reinar podrá embarazar a una mortal, una mortal virgen, una mortal a la que entregue su corazón. Sí eso ocurre él bebe que formaran será fuerte, tanto que dominara a su madre llena de bondad, guiándola al lado más ocurro que jamás podrás observar. Tu hijo será un ángel del infierno, será una bestia pero solo es una leyenda, de un libro que hasta ahora ha cumplido todas y cada una de las palabras. Te ayudare, pero deberías de contárselo a Booth, créeme sin el tu hijo morirá contigo por mucho que lo salves. Así que tú decides ¿Se lo dirás?  
**Br**: Sí. _– Dije suspirando y muy preocupada por toda esa información. –_ Se lo diré.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Espero que disfruten._


	15. ¿Quiero o no quiero?

_**Primero pido disculpas. Disculpas por los tiempos verbales, me acabo de dar cuenta pero al escribir los capítulos directamente de mi imaginación no me e parado a pensarlo. Espero que no lo tengáis en cuenta.  
En el próximo capitulo tendré mas cuidado. **_

_**Os dejo un mini capitulo.  
Respecto a los comentarios tranquilos todo a su tiempo, los próximos capítulos son un poco light pero no todo puede ser dramón y misterio si no la historia la terminare enseguida y me gustaría daros un poco más de tema.  
Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.  
Comentan y gracias.**_

**¿Quiero o no quiero?**

La enfermera salió de la habitación dejándome con mal sabor de boca, ahora no tengo salida, debía contárselo a Booth, pero a la vez no quiero que me convirtiera por ello.  
Solo pienso en el miedo a que mi hijo fuera un monstruo, pues yo en un futuro quería que tuviera una buena educación con o sin su madre.  
Tal vez, debía de ser sincera pero hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa. Pero no puedo dejarle la información a medias y ahora esta su hijo y nos vamos a casar. No puedo hacerlo ahora esperare.  
Esperare a que pasen dos o tres semanas y se lo diré tranquilamente, pero lo hare.  
Booth entro a la habitación con Connor y me abrigo besándome en los labios.

**Ángel**: Mañana te llevare a casa, ponte bien porque quiero que nuestra boda sea espectacular. Vas a ser la novia más hermosa del mundo. _– Sonrió, puesto que estoy muy agotada como para hablar y abro los ojos mientras le cojo la mano y el cierro para descansar después de tantas horas entre las paredes del hospital. _

**TEMPERANCE - DIA DE LA BODA (ACTUALIDAD)**

Los nervios corren por mis venas. Es el día de mi boda, después de no sé cuántos años, voy a celebrar el día de mi boda y no me lo puedo creer. Amo a mi prometido y futuro marido, por encima de todas las cosas e iba a tener un hijo suyo.  
Por mi cabeza solo pasaban dos cosas.  
La primera era simple, quería llegar al altar lo antes posible y dar el sí quiero y la segunda era que sería mi bebe, ¿se parecería a su papa o a su mama? Seguro que se parecerá a su papa, Booth es hermoso y apuesto.  
Ángela me arreglaba el vestido y me hablaba sin parar pero en mi cabeza solo se oía "Bla bla bla". Sentía sus manos arreglarme todo y podía ver su sonrisa.

**Ángela**: ¿Temperance? Me escuchas. ¿Temperance?  
**Br**: Sí. Lo siento_. – Digo riendo.- _Me he quedado traspuesta. Estoy muy nerviosa y feliz. _– Me miro al espejo y doy una vuelta con el vestido.- _Es hermoso. Gracias Ángela. _–Le doy un abrazo.  
_**Ángela**: Lo sé, pero es la hora los músicos han empezado a tocar y si no sales Booth pensara que la has abandonado así que vamos_. – Me arrastra hacia la gran puerta y me junta con mi padre mientras ella entra delante de nosotros._  
**Padre**: Hija, estas preciosa. _– Sus ojos derraman una lágrima mientras me agarra del brazo y besa mi frente. –_ Vamos tu marido te espera. _– Empezamos a andar por el pasillo lentamente mientras observo la sonrisa de Booth. Al llegar al altar mi padre le da mi brazo a Booth y me besa de nuevo. – _Cuídamela Booth.  
**Ángel**: Lo hare. Lo juro. _– Dice a la vez que me pone frente a él y me da la mano con una dulce sonrisa.  
_  
Los dos con esa sonrisa miramos al cura pues era la hora de empezar.

**Cura**: Estamos reunidos hoy aquí, para unir en santo matrimonio a dos personas de gran corazón. Dos personas que han luchado para que pudieran estar juntos para siempre. Pues han querido dar un paso más allá en el amor, porque la lealtad, el cariño, la pasión y la sinceridad ya no son suficientes para ellos. Ahora, han de prometerse estabilidad, más amor, más sinceridad y sobre todo respeto mutuo. Pues pocas personas llegan aquí con tanta bondad. Por ello Temperance promete ¿amar y respetar hasta que la muerte os separe?  
**Br**: Yo…. _– Me quedo en blanco. ¿Sinceridad? No he sido sincera para nada. Mi frente empieza a sudar y el aire empieza a faltarme por segundos. Miro la puerta y miro a mi padre y a Ángela preocupada pero entonces puedo ver la realidad. Huir no es la opción, además Booth me pillaría enseguida. Miro a Booth y agacho la cabeza. – _Yo no puedo, Booth quiero casarme contigo pero antes tenemos que hablar asolas. _– Miro a los invitados. –_ Lo siento dadnos quince minutos. _– Agarro a Booth que me mira sin comprender nada de lo que ocurre y lo llevo a una habitación._

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Comenten y muchas gracias por los consejos. **_


	16. El día de la boda

_**Es cortito lo sé pero debido a los exámenes no he podido hacer uno más largo sorry.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**Comenten plis**_

**EL DIA DE LA BODA**

**Temperance (Actualidad)**

**Ángel**: ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? Hice algo mal. _–_ _Dice preocupado al pensar que no quería seguir con ello.  
_**Br**: ¡No! La que hico algo mal soy yo. Iba a contártelo, pero el cura con tanta sinceridad y bondad, no puedo ocultarte la información hasta después de la boda, seria mentirte y en cierto modo llevo dos días ocultándolo. Lo siento de verdad iba a contártelo pero tenía miedo de no disfrutar de estos días, además_ –_ _La voz de Booth sonó fuerte.  
_**Ángel**: Basta ya Temperance, relájate. Mírame y ve al grano. _– Me agarro de los brazos mientras me secaba las lágrimas. -_ ¿Qué ocurre?  
**Br**: No me van a dar tratamiento. No pueden. _– Coloco mi mano en el estómago y dejo caer otra lágrima que recoge Booth-_ Estoy embarazada, de cuando ya sabes. La enfermera me dijo que había una profecía, y que será un monstruo y no quería estropearlo. Lo siento Booth. Lo siento.  
**Ángel**: Lo solucionaremos. Vamos a ser padres, y eso es magnífico pero lo otro solo es una profecía y educaremos al niño para que eso no ocurra. ¿Qué harán si no te dan la medicación?  
**Br**: Booth, me muero. Me han dad meses, los justos para salvar al bebe. Es perfecto, así el tendrá una oportunidad.  
**Ángel**: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo! _– Dijo enfadado.-_ Vais a vivir los dos. Vamos a ser una familia Temperance. Sé que tienes miedo a ser como yo, sé que no quieres hacer daño a nadie y yo te enseñare pero seremos una familia y tienes miles de personas que te ayudaran y te apoyaran ¿entendido? _– Dijo mientras yo asentía con lágrimas y lágrimas mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y me apretaban fuerte hacia su pecho. –_ Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien. Cuando estés mejor, te convertiré.  
**Br**: ¿Vamos al altar? _– Booth me seco las lágrimas y asintió mientras me besaba con dulzura e íbamos juntos de la mano. Podía observar como Ángela comentaba la situación, no entendía por qué había sacado a Booth del altar. Respiro y miro al cura seria. –_ Señor, a lo que usted decía antes, si prometo amarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte nos separe.  
**Cura**: Esta bien, y usted señor Booth ¿promete amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?  
**Ángel**: La verdad es que no. No puedo prometer eso señor. _– La iglesia entera se quedó boquiabierta.-_ La amare y respetare más allá de la muerte. Incluso cuando ella nos separe o al menos lo intente. _– Me sonrió agarrándome fuerte de la mano.  
_**Cura**: Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Booth me agarro de la cintura elevándome en brazos mientras juntaba su frente con la mía sonriendo y me besaba con suavidad. Su mano derecha me agarraba aun en el aire por las caderas mientras que la otra apartaba mi cabello de la cara para que aquel beso no se perdiera.  
Poco a poco mis pies tocaron el suelo y sus manos agarraron las mías mirándome con unos ojos saltones y una sonrisa impresionante marcada con mis labios de color carmín. Se los limpie y rio apretándole fuerte la mano mientras recorríamos el pasillo a un paso ligero y los invitados nos aplaudían. Fuera esperaba Ángela, que había dejado preparado el convite en el jardín exterior de la iglesia.  
Las sillas habían sido decoradas con lazos azules, mesas redondas y grandes árboles que daban vida a aquel lugar. La pista de baile era grande y en el escenario había un grupo tocando música tranquila y en un tono no muy elevado para que se pudieran mantener conversaciones.  
Los dos nos sentamos en nuestra mesa mientras todos los invitados nos daban la enhorabuena. A mi derecha se encontraba mi padre y a la izquierda de Booth su hijo Connor. Ángela y Hodgins seguían al lado de mi padre y al otro lado la enfermera y el doctor, pues debían observar mi estado. Mire a la enfermera y asentí la cabeza para que entendiera que ya se lo había contado todo. Cuando los invitaros terminó de darnos las gracias, mire a Booth preparada para hablar del tema.

**Br**: ¿Cuándo lo harás? _– Digo nerviosa por la situación. -_ Mi padre no tiene por qué saberlo.  
**Ángel**: Todos lo sabrán, tranquila nadie se enfadara. Lo haremos cuando tus niveles de leucocitos y glóbulos rojos estén estables. Ahora disfruta y no te preocupes por ello, mañana con calma explicamos la situación.  
**Br**: Si mi vida. _– Lo miro de nuevo y acuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Observo como la enfermera se levanta y se acerca a nosotros.  
_**Enf**: Tenemos que hablar.  
**Br**: ¿Cómo te llamas? _– Digo ignorando su comentario.  
_**Enf**: Me llamo…, pero_ – dirigió su mirada a Booth –_ tengo que llevármela dos minutos. Tengo que hablar con ella.  
**Ángel**: ¿De qué? _– La miro serio, pues temía por mi seguridad.  
_**Enf**: Relájate. No le causare ningún daño pero tu puede que no lo notes pero yo sí, y ese bebe ya está haciendo de las suyas si no quieres que media ciudad se entere necesito llevármela unos minutos.  
**Ángel**: Tráela de vuelta y viva. _– Dijo mientras ignoraba que la enfermera me agarraba con fuerza y me llevaba dentro de la iglesia.  
_**Br**: ¿Qué me ocurre? yo no noto nada  
**Enf**: Lo notaras. Mírame. Vas a sentir mucho dolor, y mucho odio vas a pegarme y puede que hagas algo peor. Voy a atarte hasta que él bebe se duerma. Vas a relajarte y vas a poner resistencia ante cualquier violencia. _– Mientras hablaba me ataba manos y pies y me colocaba al lado de un gran pilar. –_ No te asustes, no hay nada de lo que temer.  
**Br**: Me estas atando. ¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo? Me estas atando. _– Repito aterrada mientras empiezo a notar que él bebe se mueve causándome un gran dolor en el estómago, mis manos se alzaron y mi cuerpo intento levantarse mientras en mi subconsciente intentaba pelear por ello pero solo tenía ganas de matar a aquella mujer. Mis ojos lloraban ante tal impotencia de no poder hacer nada para frenar mi reacción.  
_**Enf**: Relájate, relájate. Así muy bien, repite conmigo. _– Me agarro de las manos que seguían atadas-_ Soy Temperance Booth, soy Temperance Booth, vamos dilo tú.  
**Br**: Soy…Temperance Booth, Temperance Booth, Booth. _– Me derrumbe llorando. El efecto se me había pasado pero yo no quería padecer así. –_ Mi bebe será un monstruo? ¿Es un monstruo?  
**Enf**: Ayudaremos a que no lo sea. Tú tranquila ahora sal ahí y baila con tu hombre. Yo hablare con el sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy. _– Me ayudado a incorporarme y me seco las lágrimas sacándome de aquella habitación.  
_**Ángel**: ¿Estas bien? _– Me pregunto preocupado_.  
**Br**: Sí. _– Digo sin estar convencida aunque Booth lo notaba._ _–_ Ya te explicare luego, quiero disfrutar de este día. _– Le bese y agarre fuerte la mano._

Mis pensamientos negativos se alejaron por unos instantes. Pues hoy era mi día y quería disfrutarlo con él. La música empezó a sonar y los dos bailábamos sin parar sincronizados como las águilas reales, hechos el uno por el otro.  
Podía ver desde mi posición las expresiones de los invitados, pues había sido una boda intima no había muchos invitados y a la mayoría los reconocía. Las expresiones eran de felicidad entre mi familia y mis amigos.  
Separe a Booth de mí, y pude ver su expresión de sorpresa, pues no entendía que intenciones tenía.  
Me acerque a mi padre y lo agarre, pues quería tener un baile con él.  
Era mi padre, y el día de mi boda, era lo que siempre había querido.  
El baile fue dulce, y poco a poco los invitados iban desapareciendo hasta que la soledad nos inundó a mi marido y a mí.

**Br**: Te amo.  
**Ángel**: Y yo, pero quiero saber que ha pasado al principio de la fiesta. _– Me sentó en su regazo mientras acariciaba mi estómago que aún no se notaba mucho.  
_**Br**: Él bebe. _– Dije agachando la cabeza. –_ Intente matar a Savannah la enfermera.  
**Ángel**: ¡¿Qué?! _– Miro mi tripa y la beso. –_ Eso no se hace pequeñín, mama es buena y tú también lo serás.  
**Br**: ¿Y si la profecía es real?  
**Ángel**: Lo importante es como lo eduquemos, puede que sea difícil pero te controlare mi vida, todo va a salir bien. _– Me tranquilizo con sus palabras. -_ ¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre?  
**Br**: No, aun no. Se lo diré mañana. Le he invitado a comer, antes de volver al hospital. _– Beso a Booth mientras le remuevo el pelo.  
_**Ángel**: Me pondré a cubierto _– Lo miro incrédula ante tal comentario - _¿Qué ocurre?  
**Br: **¿Por qué te tendrías que poner a cubierto?  
**Ángel: **Es una expresión, me refiero a que tu padre va a matarme y tendré que esconderme. _ –Me miro serio y empecé a reír ante tal comentario. Sabía que mi padre le pegaría una buena colleja como mínimo.  
_**Br: **Te protegeré con mi vida. _  
_**Ángel: **Disfrutemos de nuestro único día solos hasta que te pongas sana. El vestido te hace preciosa. _–Me acariciaba la mejilla mientras sus labios se juntaban con los míos.  
_**Br: **Te quiero. _–Seguí el beso mientras mis manos acariciaban la nuca de mi marido. - _ Te he echado de menos.  
**Ángel: **Yo más, ahora calla y disfruta. _– Su cuerpo empujo el mío sobre la cama mientras ambos nos quitábamos con prisa la ropa para consumir nuestro amor._

_**CONTINUARA…..**_


	17. Nota

**NOTA**

_Querría disculparme por la tardanza. Os prometo que hoy, mañana, etc, tendréis nuevos episodios._  
_Pues todo a sido debido a los exámenes universitarios._  
_Disculpen y os prometo que esta noche tendréis uno nuevo._  
_Un beso a todos los que seguís esta historia y espero que no dejéis de seguirla._


	18. El anunciamiento

_Comenten plis_

**EL ANUNCIAMIENTO**

**TEMPERANCE**

Al despertar sentí la cama vacía mientras mi cuerpo desnudo rozaba con las sabanas. Mire hacia las esquinas y no vi a Booth por ningún lado.  
Con delicadeza me acerque al borde de la cama y me levante con la mirada perdida en el espejo de mi cuerpo desnudo.  
Cogí ropa interior y una camisa de las que usaba mí ahora marido y me dispuse a salir de aquella habitación para buscar a Booth.  
Al salir por la puerta pude escucharle hablar por teléfono, pero no podía entender la conversación, parecía molesto y cabreado pero no quería darle importancia.  
Baje las escaleras y entre en la cocina rodeándole por la espalda con mis brazos mientras él sonreía dándose la vuelta y colgando el teléfono.

**Ángel**: Buenos días, ¿Cómo ha dormido Sra. Booth?  
**Br**: Muy bien _– Le sonreí mientras lo besaba con dulzura. –_ Voy a contarle a mi padre lo del bebe.  
**Ángel**: Lo sé, lo he invitado a comer, a él y a todos. Luego te llevare al hospital.  
**Br**: Pero Booth. Estoy bien, no necesito volver al hospital.  
**Ángel**: Amor, no estás bien vale. El bebe te hace pensar que estas bien pero no lo estas. _– Me beso la frente.-_ Te he hecho el desayuno. Tómatelo, y vístete tu padre no tardará en llegar, has dormido muchas horas.  
**Br**: Normal, fue una noche divertida. _– Le sonreí mientras le apretaba el culo con mi mano._  
**Ángel**: Pero bueno, estas muy juguetona tu_.- Se rio y siguió cocinando. –_ Te prometo que cuando te pongas un pelín mejor, jugaremos todo lo que tú quieras, pero no voy a cansarte ni a provocarte nada que te pueda lastimar.  
**Br**: Esta bien.

_**PASADAS UNAS HORAS**_

La comida estaba servida y todos los invitados estaban sentados alrededor nuestro, nadie podía evitar sonreír pues habían esperado esta boda desde hacía tiempo y querían vernos felices.  
Mi mano se posó sobre la mano de mi marido y me levante con dificultad, volvía a notar ese cansancio en mi cuerpo pero no quería que los invitados lo notaran y menos mi marido.

**Br**: Tengo que anunciaros algo. Ya sé que Booth no me ha pedido nada y que bueno, él no sabe nada de esto. _– Dije haciendo extrañar a Booth - _Pensé que era mejor daros los regalos ahora. _– Booth me miro preocupado, no sabía si es que no quería anunciar el embarazo o quería esperar un poco. Repartí los regalos y los mire.-_ Espero que les gusten a todos.

Uno a uno abrió sus regalos. Y allí fue la sorpresa de todos, pues sus caras cambiaron del golpe, felices, menos la de mi padre que era una mezcla de felicidad y enfado.

**Br**: ¿Papa?  
**Max**: Te…te… ¡MANCILLASTE A MI HIJA ANTES DEL MATRIMONIO! _– Dijo levantándose hacia Booth con una cara de odio, mientras la cara de Booth cambiaba de inmediato asustado pero de repente mi padre le abrazo a la vez que mi estómago sentía un fuerte pinchazo y me sentaba para que nadie lo notara. –_ Ven aquí y dame un abrazo. Tienes suerte que sea esta época, si no te llevabas un tiro en la sien. Pero me vas a hacer abuelo y gracias. _– Abrazo a Booth mientras los dos reían.  
_**Br**: Enhorabuena a todos. _– Dije sonriendo. –_ Me… ¿me disculpáis? _– Mi vista se nublaba y notaba que la temperatura subía por mi cuerpo. Me levante y ande hacia el baño pero antes de salir del comedor me agarre a la repisa a punto de caerme y note como mi cuerpo hervía._  
**Ángel**: ¿Estas bien? _– Se acercó a mí agarrándome con delicadeza.  
_**Br**: Iros. Todos, iros. _– Dije asustada por el bebe, era la misma sensación que había sentido antes de perder el conocimiento en la boda. -_ ¡IROS!  
**Ángel**: No me voy a ir, ¿vale? Tranquila.  
**Br**: ¡Vete_!- Empuje a Booth con una fuerza sobre humana mientras todos me miraban preocupados y mis ojos se tornaron rojos, ya no era yo._

**ÁNGEL**

Al ver aquellos ojos supe lo que ocurría, sabía que aquella no era mi mujer, que aquella no era mi princesa.

**Max**: ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?  
**Ángel**: Ayudadme a atarla, te lo explicare luego, si no conseguís atarla _– Mi cara de preocupación aumentaba. –_ Huir.  
**Max**: Booth ¿es el bebe?  
**Ángela**: Mi sobrino no puede ser tan malo  
**Ángel**: Por desgracia, lo es, pero ella quiere tenerlo y la educación lo cambiara per ahí dentro el bebe no es nadie y actúa así.  
**Br**: ¡Callaros! Solo dais que dolor de cabeza. ¿Crees que tú eres el papa de este bebe?_ – Su voz era quebradiza como si ella intentara pelear para salir de aquel estado. –_ Te equivocas, dejaste de serlo cuando la abandonaste en aquel lugar y dejaste que se la llevaran durante un siglo. Ahora, ella ya no está, y el bebe será mío, solo mío. Despídete de tu mujer, y este cuerpo que tiene por que pienso acabar con ella y quedarme con el bebe. _–Me asuste al oír esas palabras y vi como Temperance intentaba salir de aquel estado, pues se notaba la lucha del cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la estaba agotando y sabía que no era bueno para su enfermedad.  
_**Ángel**: Max, es mejor que te vayas, Ángela, Hodgins también. Dejadme con ella, yo me encargo. _– Dije sacándolos a todos mientras yo me quedaba en aquella casa con aquel demonio en el cuerpo de mi mujer, pues mi hijo no iba a ser uno de ellos. -_¿Y cuándo nazca el niño como lo harás?, el bebe es mío y suyo lo cuidaremos y criaremos para que se eduque bien.  
**Br**: ¿A si? Es sencillo, el vendrá a mí, él me quiere a mí.  
**Ángel**: No hagas daño a mi mujer, quieres pelear de demonio a demonio, sal de ese cuerpo, sal de ahí y pelea conmigo_. – Mis facciones cambiaron y deje de ser Ángel para volver a ser_ _Ángelus. –_ ¡Pelea conmigo!  
**Br**: Lo hare! _– De repente Temperance se desplomo en el suelo llorando y me acerque a ella con ganas de morderla agarrándola en brazos e intentando aguantar mis instintos._  
**Ángel**: Estas a salvo, estas a salvo. No te preocupes. Te llevare al hospital. _– La bese y tape con una manta llevándola al hospital lo más rápido que pude. _


	19. Lo siento mucho

Hola.  
Primero pedir disculpas, se que dije que escribiría más seguido pero me ha surgido una serie de sucesos así que decidí en hacer algo diferente. Debido a mi carrera universitaria y mis cambios de centro no puedo ocupar mucho tiempo a la escritura o no el tiempo que me gustaría.

Después de esto, y espero que os guste la idea, he decidido escribir todo el fic hasta el final, dura una dos o tres paginas y una vez escrito (ya no me queda mucho para ser sincera) lo subiré.

En pocas palabras, como muy tarde el viernes o el fin de semana lo tendréis subido.

Espero que no os moleste mi decisión, plis decidme que os parece. 


End file.
